Dil LOTR remix
by Mesopotamia
Summary: This is the Lord of the Rings remake of the Bollywood movie, Dil. The story of a not-so wealthy elleth and a certain Prince who go head to head until one of them goes too far. Yet will something happen that they did not expect? R&R please
1. ONE

READ THIS FIRST— Ok so I'm stealing the plot from the Bollywood movie, Dil, starring Aamir Khan 3 who is oh so fine he blows my mind. But Legolas is quite sexy himself. Anyways, after watching it, I decided to make it a Legolas fic and replace the characters, switch it around a bit, and write it in English instead of Hindi. :) I'm trying to stay true to the movie with this one as opposed to my last R&J version which turned just plain weird after a while. I don't know if this will be any different since I tend to do a sort of stream-of-consciousness writing type of thing and never think of an ending until I'm forced to because if it were up to me, my stories would last forever. Alright enough rambling from me. On with the beginning!

"Oh if only the Valar would grant me more money," cried Asret Silverbranch. His wife smirked as she washed the dishes.

"Is that all you ever think about?" she asked. "The Valar made this world and the Valar can surely destroy it because of materialistic creatures like you. Be happy for what you have."

"And what do I have?" scoffed Asret, "Not even a son, but a daughter! Who, by the way, I will have to pay dowry for! And a wife who can't even make proper tea! And so little money! And a little shop where my young employee is deaf and blind! If you think that should make me happy, then you are quite the insane hag." 

"You have a beautiful house and a beautiful and intelligent daughter who has a scholarship to one of the best schools in Mirkwood," his wife said, softly, "I know many an elf who would go into the very dungeons of Mordor all by themselves just to have what you have."

"Hah!" retorted Asret, "And who do you know? You never go out of the house!"

"You never let me," she said, "But some do stop and say hello and chat."

"Eh, the world is not that interesting anyways" Asret frowned. "The only thing I am lucky for is my horse. And even that is useless to me right now since Silivren uses it to ride to school."

somewhere else

"Ah, a perfect score," smiled Silivren as she looked down at the very pleasing grade she received on her paper about the two hundred thirty six different uses for Dragon weed. A friend of hers peaked over her shoulder and slapped her on the back.

"Congratulations, my friend," he laughed. "You can never cease to be perfect."

"You know what this means," Silivren said, a smile creeping across her face. "Party at my house!!!!"

The class erupted in an cheering, but her friend Vellon smirked.

"But Silivren, your father.......," he trailed off.

"Oh don't fret!" smiled Silivren," He won't be home until tomorrow. He has a huge project at his shop and it will probably take him days to finish. Plus, it's my birthday! It's not everyday that an elf turns 343!"

The dancing was making the floor shake. Wine and food were everywhere and elves danced, ate, and sang to their heart's delight. It was the kind of party that was often had by the less fortunate students at their school. The rich kids had their own parties where they sat around a huge, delicious, and expensive meal and discussed issues of the world. The poorer kids liked to dance, drink, curse, and escape the realities of their not-so-pleasant lives.

Two separate worlds.

Silivren danced to her heart's delight. Never had she been so happy as she was when she was dancing with her friends.

However, she did not notice her father walking into the room. His mouth gaped at the sheer amount of young elves and the wine and food that was being passed around.

He then proceeded to faint.

A few weeks later, Asret received the bill for the party. He walked into his daughter's room and slapped her across the face. She gasped and did not turn towards him, pressing a hand to the place where he had hit her.

"Do you know how much I have to pay for this!?" he screamed, shoving the scroll into her face. "Do you think I am as rich as the King:? Is that what you think? That my money is expandable? I feed you! I clothe you! I let you live under my roof and this is how you repay me? Ungrateful little bitch! To pay for this, I am selling your horse!"

"What?" gaped Silivren, "But how will I get to school?"

"Like the rest of your other little friends do," he smiled, "You will walk." Silivren groaned and slumped down on her bed. Her mother quickly came in.

"Oh, but Asret, she's a young girl," her mother rationalized, "She needs to have more fun!"

"She's made me almost bankrupt!" Asret shrieked. "Look at how much she spent on one night!" He shoved the bill into his wife's face.

"She doesn't give parties often," she said, softly, "It was her birthday yesterday."

"For her it was a birthday, but for me it was a death anniversary!" he cried. "After she was born, she has celebrated it 343 times!" He stormed out angrily.

"Your father loves you Silivren," her mother said softly, caressing her cheek, "He is just confused." Silivren nodded, but she was not sure whether she agreed with her mother. Or maybe she did agree, but wouldn't that also be because she wanted to believe her?

The next school day came and Silivren pulled herself out of bed. She no longer had the comfort of riding her horse to school and would now have to walk on that muddy road like the rest of her friends. It was not that she thought she was too good for that, but she felt that she had some sort of social standing at school because she did not travel to school on foot. Now she felt even worse. The more she had begged her father to forgive her, the more he had resisted.

Looking in the mirror a girl with large light brown eyes, pale skin, and straight black hair stared back at her. She was quite fit since she was a dancer, but was also well endowed with the curves of the females of her family on her mother's side. Thus, she was not particularly thin, but not exactly chubby. What is the word here? Aha! Average. She wore a very sad expression, but that changed as she made an unattractive face at herself in the mirror.

"You're nothing and nobody right now," she whispered to the girl in the mirror, "But one day you will be important. One day everyone will know your name."

She gave the mirror one last glance and left with her books in her hands. They were so heavy. She was used to putting them in the saddle bag. She left the quiet house and started to walk down the old road. Some of her friends had caught up with her and all of them tried hard to avoid the puddles of mud that were in their paths. 

Silivren almost stepped in one but held herself back suddenly. She let out a deep sigh and was then showered with mud and water. Opening her eyes, she saw a carriage stop. A golden head peaked out.

"What are you, blind?! Watch where you're going!" Prince Legolas called angrily and then motioned his driver to keep going. Silivren was now covered from head to toe in mud, but she was too far from home now to do anything about it.

"I will have my revenge," she seethed.

"Silivren, don't be foolish," said her friend Govana, "He's the Prince of Mirkwood!"

"I don't care if he's the bloody Sauron himself! "she was almost screaming now, "I'll have my revenge on him!"

She walked into school with tears in her eyes. Vellon gave her an extra pair of his clothing which was very large on her.

But nevertheless, Silivren has a good memory and like her father, never forgets anything that anyone does to her. And so all throughout history class, she pondered on a good and solid trick to play on the heir to the Mirkwood throne.

A/N: Hope you all liked the story so far. For all of you who know what Indian movies are like, don't worry. This will not have any song and dance numbers. :-D

Tell me what you all think, por favor.


	2. TWO

The white carriage moved slowly down the slippery road. It was raining hard in the forest today. All those who were walking were soaked. But not Prince Legolas, since he rode in his pretty white carriage. Every elf-maiden hoped that one day that carriage would stop for them. That day has yet to come.

Legolas was thrown slightly forward as the carriage suddenly stopped.

"What is going on?" he called through gritted teeth, stepping out of the carriage. A few girls walking on the road stopped to stare and giggle. A crowd had gathered in front of the carriage. Legolas ran over to it. He recognized the girl quickly.

"Are you seriously blind?" he asked, annoyed. "Why can't you watch where you're going?"

"But Prince Legolas," said the carriage driver, "she is blind." Legolas suddenly grew pale and his expression grew grave.

"Please forgive me," he said, "I-I did not know."

The girl lay on the ground staring straight ahead.

"What happened?" asked Legolas.

"I did not see her in front of me," said the carriage driver. "Next thing I know, she is on the ground."

"Let's get her inside the carriage," said Legolas, grabbing the girl and pulling her up so that his nice and expensive clothing would not get dirty, but to his utter dismay the girl leaned against him and his nice and expensive clothes got just as dirty as she was. He cursed lightly and could have sworn he heard her giggle, but then assumed it was probably one of those girls that were staring at them. He set her into the carriage and then climbed in himself.

The girl sighed as she lay back against the soft seat. Legolas did too, never taking his eyes off of her. She was quite pretty, even he had to admit. She stared straight ahead the entire time and then suddenly flipped her hair and shook her head around, spraying muddy water everywhere. Legolas almost screamed. The inside of the carriage and himself were splattered with muddy water. He groaned, trying to wipe off the substance off of his face with a handkerchief.

"Could you please not do that again,"he said, sounding a bit angry and disgusted.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, " the girl said in a tiny voice, "Would my savior like to tell me his name?"

"I am Prince Legolas,"he smiled proudly.

"Oh! My lord!" she smiled to no one. "Thank you very much for saving me. I do not know what happened! You are so gracious to your people, my lord. I am forever grateful."

"Yes, well you know, it is my duty," Legolas said, turning slightly red.

"Indeed, but nevertheless, you have my deepest gratitude," she said.

The carriage finally drew to a stop. The carriage driver opened the door for them and Legolas carefully helped the poor blind girl out of the carriage.

"Will you walk me to my class?" she asked in a somewhat whiny voice. Legolas rolled his eyes, but nevertheless kept up his princely voice.

"Of course," he said and then muttered under his breath, "Would you like me to carry you as well?"

"Well, now that you so kindly mention it, can you carry me?" she asked. Some people turned towards them. Legolas' face twisted in agitation. He was the bloody Prince, heir to the throne of Mirkwood! He wasn't supposed to be doing this kind of crap!

He carefully picked her up. Although this girl seemed pretty.....average sized to him, she was incredibly heavy and Legolas swayed under the weight.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"No, no, of course not," Legolas choked out, trying to hold her, walk, and breath at the same time.

She directed him to her class, which led them into the girl's lavatory and then Legolas realized he had been given directions by a blind girl and asked her what class she had. It was the same as his. Funny that he never noticed anyone blind in the class...As they walked into class, everyone burst into laughter.

The blind girl jumped out of his arms and ran over to her friends, emptying rocks out of unseen pockets in her dress..

"See, I told you I'd find a new mode of transportation," she laughed and then turned to an infuriated and surprised Legolas and winked.

"What the fuck?" he screamed. Silivren pranced up to him.

"That's what you get for getting mud all over me yesterday and not apologizing," she said, "So now we're even."

"Oh, we are far from even," he growled and pushing past her, slumped in his seat and turned to his friends.

"Silivren, I think you have just got yourself in some deep shit," Vellon said.

"No matter," giggled Silivren, "He doesn't seem too bright anyways. What's the worst that can happen?"

A/N: Yes, what is the worst that can happen? :)

Review por favor!


	3. THREE

Silivren still had not convinced her father to let her ride to school so she was stuck walking, but she had made many new friends on the way. As she walked up to the school, the students outside laughed at her.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, but people only turned away and laughed. She ran into the school and saw that the halls were covered in graffiti....about her. "Silivren Smells like Orc's Arse" and "Silivren licks Orc's Arse" were painted in a very nice classic handwriting all over the school. Everyone turned towards her and laughed, even her new friends. But Vellon's face was the same as Silivren's.

"Who the fuck would do this?" he asked. Just at that moment, her eyes met with Legolas' and she stalked up to him, angry as hell. She slammed her books down on the floor and prepared to slap him, but Vellon caught her in time and held her back.

"Is this what you call even?" she asked, very very very angry.

"Yes, wouldn't you?" he said, grinning handsomely. He seemed very relaxed and Silivren wanted to rip his stupid smile off of his stupid handsome face.

"No!" she yelled. "You'll pay for this, you arse of a Prince!" She was then quickly pulled away by Vellon.

"Mind your language, Silivren," Vellon whispered. "You don't know what he's capable of."

"Oh, I'm perfectly aware of what he's capable of, that stupid fucking son of a-," she began.

"Silivren!" Vellon shook her by the shoulders, "You're not thinking rationally right now! Tell you what, let's sleep on it and when you wake up tomorrow and you still feel angry then I'll have a nice chat with him and everything will be alright."

"No, Vellon!" she cried. "I can't think rationally right now. No time for that! He just humiliated me in front of the entire school! I must do something!" She wrestled out of his reach and ran away towards her other friend Nila. Vellon sighed and picking up her forgotten books off of the floor, walked away, shaking his head.

"Nila, I need your help," said Silivren.

"Oh Silivren, I am so sorry about what happened," she said, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, of course you are," said Silivren, trying to not get angry. "But listen, I need your help."

"Going to get revenge on whoever did it?" Nila asked.

"Precisely and that's why I need _your_ help," Silivren said.

"So exactly who are you getting revenge on?" Nila asked.

"The Prince," answered Silivren. Nila's eyes shot wide open and she almost choked on her own saliva.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she cried. "You can't do that! I-I can't do that!"

"Pleaaasssee?" begged Silivren, "You're the only one I could trust with this and you've been one of my closest friends." Nila gave her a contemplative look.

"Fine," she said, "But you owe me big time." Silivren squealed with glee and gave Nila a hug and a kiss and went off to class.

Meanwhile, Asret Silverbranch decided he would try and find a match for his daughter. True, he would have to pay dowry, but she was beautiful and intelligent enough and he decided she would just "pay for herself." Nevertheless, Asret began his search for a husband for his daughter.

But Asret was not merely being a good father, for when two elves married, it was customary for the father of the groom to lavish the family of the bride with gifts as well for every year that they were married for at least 20 to 50 years. (A/N: I made this up because I can) And so with the company of a swindling friend, Asret went on with his search, trying to find someone rich.

As Legolas walked to his next class, he was cheered by almost all the people in the now clean hallway. The graffiti had been removed, to Silivren's relief, during lunch hour.

"Way to go, Prince Legolas!" cheered one boy.

"I believe in you Prince Legolas!" another cheered. Although Legolas was pleased by this new and special attention, he wondered what it was he exactly did. One of his friends walked by and slapped him on the back.

"You sure have some balls, Legolas," he said and started to walk away. Legolas grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hey, Kohar, what's going on?" he asked. "Why all this flattery?"

"Because you're fighting Taurol this afternoon," laughed Kohar. "Aren't you the one who put up all those posters on the community board?"

Legolas blood started to boil and he ran over to the community board and pulled off a poster that read, "Legolas claims that Taurol still suckles on his mother's left teet and challenges Taurol for champion of the school. Taurol vs. Legolas today before sunset: Fight for the best fighter in the school." Legolas' heart seemed to stop. Taurol was very very tall and very very big and very very angry. He was definitely someone you would not like to fight. Looking up, he saw Silivren walk by with her friends.

"Oh poor royal sod!" she said loudly, "He'll be at the healers for weeks!" The whole crowd of girls giggled as they walked by him. Legolas turned to his friends.

"I did not put these posters up," said Legolas, his voice sullen, "That bitch did." His friends looked at him gravely.

"Hey listen, Legolas," said one of his friends, "You can just end this now and back out of it. It'll be a lot better than breaking your neck. We will help you remove these posters and pretend it never happened."

"No, I cannot," he said, "I can't back out now. I will look like a coward. I have to protect my honor." Legolas swallowed hard. This was going to be a long day.

A few hours after school, people had started to gather at the gymnasium. A fighting ring was set up and suddenly Silivren stood in the middle, her hair up in a messy bun, exposing a graceful neck. Her dress was blue and seemed to flow on her as she moved to face the crowd. She raised her hand and everyone quieted down but only a bit.

"Hey shutup everyone!" she screamed. The elf-packed gymnasium grew slightly quieter. "This fight will determine who is the champion of the school. In the right corner, it is Taurol! The current champion!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Taurol got into the ring and raised his arms up in protest, roaring and banging against his bare chest. He was very well built and wore only blue slacks. His long dark hair was tied back in a pony tail and his green eyes shone fiercely.

"And over there somewhere is Prince Legolas," she said in a dull voice, gesturing carelessly.

The crowd cheered even louder as Legolas jumped into the ring, taking a moment to give Silivren a deadly glance which she merely rolled her eyes at. He too wore no shirt and black slacks and also had quite a nice body as well. His violently blue eyes searched over the crowd of people and his hair was in its usual style, tied up at the top and loose on the bottom. Silivren caught herself staring, but then quickly looked away. Alright so what? So, the arsehole was hot. Big deal. Not like she was attracted to him anyways. Why, she wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole.

"Alright!" called Silivren, "Whoever wins becomes the school's champion, whoever loses....well...we'll just have to see, won't we? But first I would like to say that our Prince has shown great courage by challenging the school champion. However, it would be injustice if our beloved Prince is not given one last chance. If Prince Legolas wishes to avoid the insult of defeat, he can withdraw. By falling before Taurol's feet and asking for his forgiveness." Legolas's eyes narrowed even more.

"I'm ready to fight, but I have one condition, if you don't mind," said Legolas. The crowd was getting giddy and hanging on to every word. "If Lady Silverbranch has courage, she should accept it."

"Alright, what is it?" she asked, uninterested.

"My condition is that if I should win this fight, I get to kiss Lady Silverbranch." The crowd burst out in hollering and hooting. Silivren gasped and looked at Legolas, surprised and worried. He smiled cruelly.

"And whoever loses has to kiss Delmisa," and she pointed to a very unattractive elf with food dribbling down her chin. Legolas and Taurol shuddered at the same time.

"Get ready," said Silivren. "3......2.......1......Fight!"

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! Glad you are liking it!

Review mes amis


	4. FOUR

Taurol gave out a mighty roar as he pounced upon Legolas, but Legolas was quick and dodged him easily. Taurol grew angrier still and turned to Legolas once more and managed to punch him a few times in the rib cage. Legolas nearly passed out from the pain. How could anyone be so strong?

Taurol then proceeded to grab Legolas and punch him in the face, drawing blood from his mouth. He turned to see the smiling and laughing face of Silivren and the concerned looks on his friends' faces. He could do this. Hell. He WOULD do this. He had to.

Legolas got up quickly and proceeded to punch Taurol a few times as well, and then kicked him in the face. Yet, Taurol mustered up his strength and attacked Legolas with all his might. The beating was ruthless. Yet, Legolas managed to get in some very good punches as well and actually knocked out a tooth out of Taurol's mouth.

"10........9.......8........," the crowd began to chant as Legolas lay on the floor, breathing raggedly. Suddenly he turned his head in the direction of Delsima who winked at him and said "hello," pieces of some food flying out of her mouth and onto the person in front of her. She wriggled three chubby fingers at him and so with that, Legolas decided that it was best to get up and try his luck with Taurol.

As Legolas got up, the crowd reached a sudden fervor. He saw Silivren's face change to disappointment. "Come on Taurol!" she cried.

Smiling, he advanced upon his enemy who was ignoring the situation and was beating his chest and roaring. Legolas tapped him on his shoulder and when Taurol turned around, Legolas proceeded to smash his fist into the brute's face. Taurol fell, but looking sideways towards Delsima who had started shoving yet another piece of food into her mouth, he quickly regained himself and was on his feet.

Both were not eager to taste the food that was in Delsima's mouth. They had nothing against her, but either one would be ruined if they had put their lips onto hers. She was in a word, repulsive, and not very nice. She often made racist comments about half-elvens and taunted those who had to walk to school or those who were without a horse. She was the daughter of a very prominent noble family in Rivendell, but she was pursuing her studies in trade and law in Mirkwood.

Taurol lunged again towards Legolas, but Legolas was too angry at the moment. He had been beaten and humiliated and now he wanted revenge. The crowd started to turn quiet as they fought. Legolas had a particularly deadly look in his eyes that even intimidated Taurol, but not enough to make him lose. As Taurol lunged, Legolas gave him the hardest punch he had ever given someone in his entire life. Taurol fell and groaned. He had broken his jaw. Legolas then proceeded to kick him in the leg until he heard a snap and Taurol cried out in pain.

The crowd started to count, "10....9.....8....." with Silivren screaming "Get up Taurol!" and soon ended at "0" when Taurol, try as he might, just could not get up.

'Shit,' she thought. 'This wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to win! Why do my evil plans always backfire!?'

Legolas wiped some blood from his mouth. He was covered in sweat, and his hair had become undone and sprawled across his bare back. He had a bruise right below his eye. Still, he made the ladies swoon. He was still the most beautiful elf in the room.

He cast his eyes into the crowd and they settled on a very small and scared looking Silivren. He had a fierce look in his eyes and he smiled a cruel smile. She did not want to do this. This was truly embarrassing. Oh! The shame she would face! Everyone would now call her a whore. She just knew it.

The crowd grew quiet suddenly. Legolas motioned to her with one finger to come to him. It would have been a very seductive gesture if she wasn't so scared. She looked around and everyone was staring at her or staring at him. She slowly got into the ring and stood a good length away from him. Wiping his mouth with his forearm, he walked towards her, circling her at first.

As he did so, their eyes met and her defeated and pouty look only made him smile more. He then moved behind her. She could feel his breath on her exposed neck. 'Ewww! He's all sweaty!' she thought.

Suddenly, he grabbed her from behind and spun her around to face him. His steel gaze trapped hers and she let out a soft gasp. She looked down at the ground, avoiding his glare, but she felt his hands clasp her face and push it up so that she was looking straight at him. He then pulled her in slowly.

His lips were only a few centimeters away from hers and his nose grazed hers ever so slightly. The crowd was quiet in anticipation. She could feel his breath against her lips and she could smell the sweat and blood on him. Her eyes slid open, only to get caught once more in his gaze. Her lips twitched slightly. What was he doing? Why wasn't he kissing her? She was right there! He won!

Finally he said, "As a child, I was warned never to put dirty things in my mouth," and then pushed her away harshly. Her look was of utter confusion. He glared at her as he walked out of the ring and over to his friends and the rest of the crowd who congratulated him and cheered.

Soon there were only three people left in the gymnasium. Silivren was still standing, confused. And Delsima who had Taurol pinned down and was kissing him with all her might while he struggled to get free.

Asret was accompanied by Gauriy, a swindler of all trades and a very dear friend, to the town center and they set up a booth that would give them the opportunity to speak with people who were interested in his daughter.

"We must find a rich family for my daughter and make it seem like I am rich as well and will pay a hefty dowry,"he said slyly. "Here is our first fool now."

Sarad Browntwig (sorry couldn't think of anything else) came walking with an entourage behind him. The seat in front of Asret was dusted off and Sarad sat down.

"How much dowry are you willing to give me?" he asked.

"This much," and Asret shoved a long scroll into Sarad's hands.

"And how much are the presents that I have to give you worth?" Sarad asked. Asret shoved an even longer scroll into Sarad's hands. Sarad went pale as his eyes looked over the scroll. "Perhaps you could reduce your demands? I am not that wealthy."

"Then be gone from my sight!" cried Asret and grabbed both scrolls out of Sarad's hands. Sarad looked at him in shock.

"Keep in mind that you are merely an owner of a small shop," Sarad said through gritted teeth. "Looking at your demand, you act like you're trying to get a king's son!"

"And I will, "grinned Asret, "Just you wait!"

After a few more offers that were rejected, the two decided to go for a walk and came upon a magnificent looking building. While they were walking, a golden carriage pulled up to it and a great man stepped out. This was King Thranduil and he was being accompanied by his royal advisors. Asret and Gauriy followed close, listening to their conversation.

"My son truly needs to marry soon," the king said, "But he is not interested in any of the young maidens that we bring him. He does not even talk to them! Oh, Sairil...what if he's....he's...."

"He's not, your highness," said Sairil, "I know Legolas quite well and although he IS interested in the opposite sex, he just does not wish to marry so soon."

"Well he needs to!" cried the King. Asret and Gauriy let them move on.

"Asret, my old friend," said Gauriy, "Forget about this! This is the King of Mirkwood!"

"Precisely, and why not marry my daughter to a prince?" Asret smiled wickedly. "Why not become royalty!?"

"Because you are not even a noble!" Gauriy cried, "There is no blue in your blood, my friend. You cannot do this. It will only end badly."

"Oh what do you know!" cried Asret, shrugging him off, "I now know what I must do to become rich and working my arse off at my little shop is not going to do it! My daughter will become royalty and so will I!"

"But how?" asked Gauriy.

"Well, he is always at the river bank with his ministers and guards and servants, so I will bring even more ministers, guards, and servants!" Asret said. Gauriy merely shook his head in dismay.

And so Asret implemented his new plan and set off to the river bank with the hired actors that were to play his ministers, guards, and servants. He walked to the river bank with an enormous amount of them, each playing their part and making him seem important.

The King sat by and watched.

"He must be a very important figure," he said to his ministers who nodded in agreement. Just for this line, Asret had paid the actors half of his life savings, but he did not mind for 'the reward will be much greater in the end.'

* * *

A/N: aww....not many reviews....oh well. Hope the ones reading this enjoy it! :-)


	5. FIVE

King Thranduil sat in his throne, speaking to his minister about his son. That seemed to be his main topic these days and the main topic of gossip in the palace.

"I am going to the temple of Riathallon today to pay my respects to my people," he said. "It is a place of charity and spirituality. Perhaps that is where I will find a good wife for my son."

"Perhaps sire, but the temple has also been known to attract swindlers," said Sairil, "I warn your majesty to be careful."

The king laughed. "Never in my long years has anyone ever swindled me and I don't intend to let it happen any time soon."

* * *

Silivren sat on a Mirkwood cloth-covered couch, pouting.

"What is wrong?" her parents asked.

"I need an arrow," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest and looking very angry.

"Why in the name of the Good King would you need an arrow, my dear?" asked her mother, worried.

"Yes, I am wondering the same thing," her father said. "I hope you're not expecting me to buy it for you."

"I need one!" she cried. "So I can shoot the bastard! And I won't have dinner until I shoot him!"

"What happened?" her mother asked, sitting beside her on the couch. "Who is this elf?"

"Just some stupid elf who insulted me in front of everybody!" Silivren cried.

"How?" asked her father, sounding genuinely uninterested.

"He held me before everybody!" she cried.

"Held you?" her father looked up, worried, "What did he do?"

"He did.......nothing," she said, softly.

"So how were you insulted?" Asret rolled his eyes.

"Do not pester our daughter!" her mother cried, stroking her hair. So what if he did nothing? That is worse than if he actually did something, in Silivren's eyes. How is it that with one look, one gesture, he could make her feel so unwanted and ugly? She loathed him for it.

* * *

At the temple of Raithalon, King Thranduil gave out beautiful fabrics to the poor and each elf thanked him and bowed before his feet. Some even kissed them.

Suddenly, many of the poor ran over to the other side of the temple. The King looked on in confusion and wonder as the huge entourage of Asret Silverbranch gave out money to the poor souls. Some kissed his feet and the ground he walked on as well. He smiled down on all of them and then walked very close to the King who stood, staring in wonder.

"Oh, by the Valar, I have almost all the riches of the world," he cried out so that the King could hear him, "And yet I cannot find a proper husband for my beautiful and intelligent daughter. Oh, what is an elf to do? I give all I can to my fellow elves and I just know that one day, I will find a match for my beloved daughter." Tears filled Asret's eyes as he said this. The King smiled to himself and contemplated on talking to him about Legolas, but decided not to.

As the King was getting ready to leave, the carriage driver shook his head. "I'm sorry, your highness, but the wheels have fallen apart!"

Asret tried to look surprised as he came over and bowed before the King.

"I am most grateful to be in the presence of such an ethereal being," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Might I offer you a ride in my own carriage?" He motioned to "his" carriage which was painted a beautiful blue color and gleamed in the sun light.

The King and Asret loaded the carriage and as they started to ride, a band of the poor elves were chasing their carriage, holding the money in their hands.

"They must really love you," said King Thranduil.

"Yes," Asret laughed nervously as he heard "This is not real money, you bastard son of a pig!"

"But why don't you tell me something about yourself," said King Thranduil," You seem like a very important and noble being."

"Oh, well some might consider me so, but of course, I will tell you all about me," and so Asret begun to spin a web of lies for the King.

And so over the next few months, the two became good friends. Then the fateful day came, when Asret decided to "reel him in."

He had invited him for a drink at the most expensive restaurant in all of Mirkwood. As they sat together, tears filled Asret's eyes.

"What is wrong, my friend?" asked King Thranduil.

"Well, it is just that I was talking to my wife and she wants our daughter to marry an elf just because of his stature and wealth, but I want a good and meritorious son-in-law," cried Asret.

"I see, well might I offer a suggestion?" asked the King.

"Of course, your majesty, of course," said Asret. "It is surely in your right."

"I know an elf exactly like the son-in-law you want," said the King.

"Who is he? Where is he? I'll be obliged for life!"cried Asret.

"He is my son," smiled Thranduil.

"Your son?" Asret raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," said Thranduil. "Why are you quiet? This is just a suggestion.."

"This is the end of our friendship," said Asret darkly.

"What?" the King was quite taken aback.

"Because we're relatives from today!" Asret cried and ordered another round of drinks. "I will let my friend check the star charts if they are a good match."

He called over Gauriy who pretended to be an astrologer and held an astrology book. Flipping through it, Gauriy said, "Ahh yes, perfect match! Perfect alignment! We haven't seen this since the days of Elbereth!"

And so it was sealed. The two were to meet.

* * *

As Silivren danced, she held her head high and was ever so graceful. Her hips swayed to the drums and flutes and her arms moved gracefully. Her bun had come loose and her long hair now spilled in every direction that she danced. This was her favorite class in school and one of her talents. Legolas, however, was not good at any kind of dancing besides ballroom and that is merely because he was forced to do it since he was very young.

He sat, slumped in his desk, watching her and then a smile spread across his face. Pulling a piece of fruit from his bag, he peeled it and ate it slowly, all while watching her dance. Then he threw the peel near her feet. Silivren was too caught up in the dance to notice and Legolas stared with glee as she danced closer and closer to the peel and then "AIIII!!" She had slipped and fallen on her rear and Legolas and his friends laughed the loudest. Her face turned red and she stalked up to him.

"You'll regret that!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Will I now?" he smiled mischievously, leaning over his desk so that her eyes were looking straight at his. "Prove it."

"Oh, I'll prove it!" she cried. "You just wait and see." She walked away to join her other friends, who glared at him. She couldn't take it.

"Who do you think you are to think you can do this to me?" she yelled at him. He walked up to her slowly and revealed a half-eaten piece of fruit.

"A lone fruit," he sighed and the rest of his friends laughed.

"Oh its so easy to make fun of others," she scoffed, "You can't even dance nor can you uphold any sort of etiquette which is surprising for a Prince. If you were the real ellon that you claim to be, you would do so AND be able to dance."

"I told you before, I don't buttress a girl's mouth," he smirked.

"How can you buttress a girl's mouth if you are not an ellon?" she said haughtily and started to walk away, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. They held each other's glare for a moment until she took back her arm and walked away.

* * *

Of course, Silivren and Legolas did not have all the same classes, but they did share three and one of them was Legolas's favorite: archery. Silivren, however, was less enthusiastic about this class for her own reason. She, to put it simply, sucked at it and she knew she sucked at it. She knew the basics. She could string an arrow pretty quickly, but as far as hitting it on the actual target, she usually missed the entire thing.

As the class met in front of the archery grounds, they eyed the professor since it was not their usual one.

"I am Professor Fitzworth," said the tall elf, "I know, not very elf-like name but deal with it." The class laughed slightly. "I am your new archery teacher and since I don't know anyone of you, I think I will assign partners, but just for today. Tomorrow you can choose who you would like to work with. So bear with me while I pair you up. Your last teacher left me a list of the skill levels of all of you so I will be pairing up people with low skill with people with high skill."

"Alright, Mallorn and Gerat, you will be together," Professor Fitzworth called out. Silivren fidgeted impatiently. She hoped she would get Vellon. He was amazing at archery. But unfortunately, this did not happen.

"Silivren and.....hmm.....let's see," he pondered. The suspense was killing her and her and Vellon smiled at each. "You will be paired up with Legolas...err that is Prince Legolas. Wow. I heard you were an amazing archer. Your teacher said you were the best in the class. Silivren, you are very lucky."

But Silivren was not smiling nor did she consider herself lucky. She continued glaring at the teacher and then snatched up her bow and walked to their assigned station, grumbling to herself about how unfair her life was. She removed an arrow from the quiver and strung it, carefully eyeing the target.

"You're going to miss," said Legolas suddenly. She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and lost her concentration. She looked at him harshly.

"If I wanted your assessment, I'd ask for it," she said and then tossed her hair back over her shoulder and notched her arrow. She steadied her feet and released.

It hit the target....or the edge of it anyway!

"Yay!" she cried in jubilation, clapping for herself. Legolas stood to the side, trying not to laugh. Silivren looked over at him angrily.

"What?" she smirked. "I hit the target. Isn't that good enough?"

"Step aside," he said, a proud smile on his face. He strung an arrow and released it. Bull's eye.

"Yay," he said, in a less enthusiastic fashion than Silivren.

"Well you probably have more time to practice," she said. "And besides not everyone is as good as you. Don't be so arrogant."

"You're only saying that because you're the worst one in the class," Legolas said.

"Am not!" she cried.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Whoa!" Proffesor Fitzworth interrupted. "What's going on here?"

"He's being a.....mean elf," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lady Silverbranch, if you will treat the Prince in this manner...," their teacher started to say.

"But he was the one.....," but then she was interrupted by the teacher.

"Oh shutup, stupid girl," he growled, "Don't you ever talk to our Prince like that. Consider yourself lucky that he is here to help you!" Then he turned to Legolas and said in a sweet voice. "Now then, my boy, go on with what you were doing before." Then he turned to Silivren once more. "Apologize to your future king."

"But...," started Silivren.

"Right now!" Fitzworth barked. Silivren sighed. She curtsyd and said in a quiet voice, "Please forgive me, your highness. I forget my place."

"Indeed," smirked Professor Fitzworth and walked away. She watched him walk away and then turned to Legolas.

"I couldn't give a fuck if you're a Prince," she hissed," That gives you no right to treat me like trash and if I go down to the dungeons for it, so be it, because there is no way in hell I'm going to let you treat me like that without me having a say about it." She then turned and started to string an arrow. She started to pull back when she suddenly felt stronger hands encompass her own and a hard, warm body pressing close behind her.

"Steady your elbow," she felt Legolas's breath as he whispered into her ear. "And watch where you are pointing the arrow."

"I am," muttered Silivren. She did not realize what an impact having him that close was having on her. She hoped she smelled nice.

"No, you're not," said Legolas, his tone turning a bit frustrated. "Here." He then proceeded to move her elbow slightly downward and made her hands hold onto the arrow.

"Owww," she said, "It's rather painful holding it this long. When can I let go?"

"When I tell you to," said Legolas sternly, "Now pay attention. Pull it back farther and you don't have to hook it with your thumb. You can also use each finger on either side of your middle one. Now when I tell you, you will let go."

"Now?" asked Silivren.

"When I tell you," Legolas said through gritted teeth.

"It always has to be about you, doesn't it?" muttered Silivren.

"Keep your mouth shut and pay attention," said Legolas, impatiently.

"Now that is exactly what I am talking about," said Silivren in a matter-of-fact way, "You-"

"Silivren, I'm trying to help you so just shut up," he said loudly.

"Alright alright, point taken," she sighed.

"Let go when I tell you," whispered Legolas. She swallowed hard and then breathed in, still eyeing the target. "Now, let go."

She let the arrow go and in less than a second, it was at the center of the target. Perfect Bull's eye.

Silivren stared at her arrow, her mouth slightly open.

"Don't get too excited," said Legolas arrogantly, "You still suck." He strung arrow and let it go, making his arrow knock hers off the target.

Silivren's expression turned to anger and she slammed her bow down to the ground, saying "Arrogant bastard," as she walked past him quickly. The class looked from Silivren stalking away angrily to Legolas, glaring knives after her.

* * *

The a few days later, Asret brought his daughter to one of Thranduil's many palaces, although Silivren did not know this was the King's palace. She resisted.

"But father!" she cried. "How can I marry someone I don't even know?"

"You can and you will!" he said through gritted teeth. "This will bring us riches and a social status!"

"Father I really do not wish....," she started, but a sideways glance shut her up for the moment. Then she started again. "But father, if you would only listen....." She was interrupted by the slap across her face.

"I will hear no more from you, do you hear me?" he said quietly through gritted teeth. She had now started to form tears in her eyes. One hand wrapped around her throat. "If you make one sound, I swear I'll..."

"Asret, what is going on here?" asked Thranduil walking up to the beautifully decorated table. Asret quickly embraced his daughter.

"Oh I was just embracing her and before that checking if she has any blemishes," he smiled nervously, "Wouldn't want to bring you damaged goods! But anyways, where is your son?"

"Oh he will be here shortly," the King said, "He is coming back from the archery range. Your daughter is very beautiful." Silivren smiled and turned away, trying to hide her tears.

"Indeed she is," smiled Asret, "Thank you, my Lord.".

"Good afternoon, Father," Legolas walked into the scene with a bow and quiver on his back.

"Good afternoon," the King stood up. "I would like you to meet your future father-in-law, Asret Silverbranch." Legolas and Silivren had not noticed each other yet and so Legolas smiled and shook Asret's hand, thinking about how familiar the last name sounded. "And this is his daughter and perhaps your future wife, Lady Silivren."

Suddenly, Silivren and Legolas turned towards each other in surprise and horror.

"You!" both cried in unison.

"So you know each other?" the King asked.

"You're going to marry me to this scoundrel?" Silivren cried. " I won't even have him marry my dead dog!"

"I'd rather marry that bitch instead of you," scowled Legolas.

"You dare call me a bitch, you self-righteous arsehole!?" Silivren yelled.

"Oh look!" said Asret smiling, "They're fighting like they're already married!"

"Will you shut up!?" Legolas said to Asret.

"Don't say that to my father!" cried Silivren. "I can't believe you were actually thinking of marrying me to this bastard!"

"And you're pure milk!" spat Legolas.

"Why are you wasting my efforts?" said Asret through gritted teeth, "For the sake of the Valar, keep quiet." But Silivren pushed him out of the way.

"Move father, I'll set this snake straight," she said, advancing on Legolas.

"You dare call me a snake, you bitch?" said Legolas, doing the same thing. But they were held apart by each father.

"I refuse to marry this beast," she spat and walked away swiftly, with her pleading father trying to grab her arm.

* * *

A/N: No reviews make this author very sad.


	6. SIX

"And my only daughter is responsible for causing my downfall!" cried Asret as he lay on the couch, depressed. "Everything is lost. All that money spent for nothing!"

"Oh stop that nonsense," his wife said, annoyed. "It isn't the end of the world. So, you will find her another suitor. Big deal!"

"This was the PRINCE OF MIRKWOOD, Baluthel!" he cried. "We could have been rich! Royalty! But alas! I was cursed with such a daughter that did not care for me! I will never forgive her! I'm angry! I'll kill her! Where is she?!" Silivren walked slowly into the room, her head bowed.

"Here she comes, the ungrateful little bitch," he sneered. "I'll kill you! I won't let you live!" Suddenly, Asret lunged at Silivren who tried to run but was not fast enough. He grabbed her throat and started to squeeze as her mother screamed and cried and tried to pry his fingers off of her daughter's throat.

"What are you doing!?" screamed Baluthel. "She is your daughter!"

"No need to kill me, papa," choked Silivren. "You'll be unnecessarily hanged." This made Asret let go a bit. "To please you papa, I will commit suicide!" She walked over to a knife stuck in an apple.

"This knife is used for cutting fruit!" she proclaimed, holding it up, "Today, I'll use it for cutting myself." She peaked over to her father who stood leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Yes I will kill myself!" she screamed. Still nothing. "Does nobody care?"

"You'll never do it, you puny little coward!" her father sneered. "You will marry that elf!"

"I don't want to marry that bastard!" she screamed.

"You have to marry him!" Asret screamed.

"If you are so set on this, then why don't YOU marry him?" Silivren hissed. Asret let out a primal scream and lunged for his daughter who ducked and narrowly missed a punch to the head. She spun around, breathing hard.

Her mother ran over to her and led her to her room. "Don't worry, my child, everything will turn out fine." Her father stood standing in an empty room.

"I don't accept defeat easily," he snarled. "YOU'LL MARRY ONLY THAT ELF!"

* * *

"You know, Asret, it seems that in these....'modern' times, our children don't do whatever their parents dictate," said King Thranduil."I don't want to force my son into an unhappy marriage."

"Call him!" Asret cried, "I'll counsel him! Maybe he will listen to me!?"

"Oh relax!" laughed the King, "Their class has gone camping for the weekend."

* * *

The young elves made a racket as they crashed through the forest, some on horses and some on foot, singing and laughing. Legolas was riding in front near where Silivren was walking with her friends, but he ignored her.

Suddenly she called to her friend who rode her horse next to him, "Hey Simil! Do you know what happened to me the other day?"

"What?" asked Simil. Legolas and the rest of the train grew quiet.

"A very obnoxious and rude elf made me come to his house so he could ask me to marry him!" she laughed.

"Then what happened?" asked Simil.

"I told him I wouldn't even let him marry my dead dog!" Silivren laughed and so did the rest of the train. All except Legolas and his friends.

"After that I almost beat him up!" she cried. "Why, if Father had not held me back, I would have smacked him so hard that when he married someone, all his children would be ugly!" The train erupted in laughter once more. Legolas and his friends stayed quiet while the rest of them chattered away. Suddenly, one of his friends rode back towards the whole walking group and rode beside them, particularly Silivren. The rest of the riders listened intently.

"So tell me, how did most of you get to be in this school if you do not even have a horse to ride?" he asked.

"Well I for one HAD a horse to ride but I had it taken away and myself, like the rest of the walkers all have scholarships," Silivren answered and the rest muttered in agreement.

"What did you do to have it taken away?" the rider asked.

"She-, "started Vellon, but Silivren elbowed him in the stomach.

"I forgot to do my homework," she replied giving Vellon a mean look.

"That's harsh," the rider said, "If I had something taken every time I forgot to do my homework, I'd have nothing left." And then he gazed at her more intently. "Not even my clothes."

But Silivren was not impressed and rolled her eyes at him. Suddenly, she was splashed with mud. Opening her eyes, she saw that Legolas and his friends had made their horses jump into a puddle nearby her. She looked around. How was she the only one hit!?

"What the fuck!?" she cried, wiping the mud off of her dress.

"It suits you," winked Legolas and him and the rest of his friends laughed and galloped off.

"It sucks to be me," Silivren whined.

When they got to the camping grounds, Silivren went away from the group and went down to the river, making sure that no one else was around. She took off her dress and was quite glad that her undergarments had not gotten wet. Putting her hair up in a tight and elegant bun, she took her dress to the river and started to wash it, grumbling to herself.

'Stupid bitch-arsed Prince,' she thought as she stood knee deep in the cold water, trying to get the mud stains out, 'If this happened to him, he could just get another thirty pieces of clothing easily. He could have someone else wash it if he liked. Too fucking selfish and arrogant to think that maybe not everyone has the wealth of a fucking KING!'

Suddenly, the current picked up and the dress ( and Silivren) went into the river. Silivren came to the surface gasping and fuming. She crawled out of the water, completely soaked along with her dress and lay down by the river bank, closing her eyes and clearing massive amounts of hair from her face as her bun came undone in the water..

She was so very angry. 'If that stupid royal pain in the arse just kept along with his stupid friends, everything would have been fine," she thought.

"It really sucks to be me," she said outloud.

"Indeed," a mocking voice replied. Sitting up, she saw Legolas standing by the pathway to the river bank. 'How long has he been there?' she wondered. She did not bother to cover herself up. After all, she still had her corset and underskirt on and that showed very little in itself. Besides, this was his fault and now the bastard had to suffer seeing her like this. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"What are you, blind?" she bit off sharply, "I got wet and so I am drying myself and my dress off in the sun. Not all of us are as fortunate to have a handy dandy maid service everywhere we go."

"How did you get wet?" he asked, ignoring the last comment she made.

"Shut up," was her reply.

"You're not answering my question," he said.

"I don't have to answer your question," she sighed, moving an elegant wrist over her eyes to shield them from the sun.

"Well then, let me try and see what happened," he said and got onto all fours as he approached the river bank. Silivren sat up and watched him. He was murmuring something about footprints and then burst out laughing.

"You fell in!" he laughed.

"Well we're not all as graceful like you, you majesty," she said the last part with utmost mockery.

"What can I say?" he laughed. "It's true."

"You know I sort of came here to be alone," she said, sitting up and glaring at him. "Unless of course you enjoy seeing me in my underwear."

"That's your underwear?" he laughed once more. "I thought you just changed into another one of your skanky dresses."

"You highness, would you like an extra large goblet of shut the fuck up?"she asked happily.

"I think I'll have to pass on that one, but thank you for offering," he smiled coldly at her.

"Anytime," she did the same and then laid back down. She was now dry and so was her dress and without paying much attention to him, quickly put it on. She gave him one last glare before she left to go meet with her friends at the camp dining hall where dinner would be served and rooms would be assigned.

She ate her dinner with her friends and after getting her room assignment, excused herself to go to the bathroom. Legolas heard where she was going and quickly ran and switched the signs for the male and female bathrooms.

He did this quickly and as he walked away, he accidentally bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going," she sneered, but he said nothing and merely smiled. She watched him curiously, wondering what he was up to and proceeded to enter through the door that indicated females. As she walked in, her face turned red at what she saw and she screamed and she ran outside, followed by the laughter of the urinating male elves. Then she heard more laughter and turning her head, saw Legolas and his friends laughing hysterically at her disgusted and horrified expression.

"Didn't know you liked the cock that much!" he called to her. Walking over to him, she lifted her hand to slap him, but he caught it easily.

"No need to get violent," he cooed, but did not let her hands go and quickly grabbed the other one. She struggled to free herself, but Legolas and his friends merely laughed and his grip on her wrists was becoming painful as she struggled.

"Let go!" she cried.

"What's wrong?" laughed Legolas, looking like he was handling a mere kitten. "Can't you free yourself?" He then shoved her lightly so that she stumbled back a bit.

"You despicable bastard, I will get my revenge!" she cried and then stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Sure alright!" laughed Legolas and the rest of his friends. She walked away even faster, tears forming in her eyes. Yet another time he humiliated her! Now was not the time to think rationally. Action was needed against him and quick!

* * *

"She'll remember you whenever she goes to the bathroom now, Legolas," laughed one of his friends. The whole group of elves burst into laughter. "Well here is your room number 9 Legolas. Sleep tight! Don't let Silivren bite.....unless you want her to!" The rest of them burst into laughter again.

"Good night," smiled Legolas and opened the door to his room and slammed it shut, making the 9 become a 6.

In the dark, he hummed a soft tune and his skin seemed to glow almost. He removed his shirt and crawled into the enormous bed. Little did he know, it was already occupied. Silivren sat up and jumped on top of him screaming "Help me!" at the top of her lungs.

Legolas almost shrieked in surprise himself and cried, "Who is that! What the fuck are you doing?" The two twisted in the bed while Silivren attacked Legolas with all her might screaming "Help! No! Stop! Please! Let go!" He was struggling to pin her down and shut her up so she would stop hitting him, but she was pretty strong for a girl...even though she did not seem like it back near the bathrooms.

Their commotion attracted a crowd of angry and sleepy elves outside his door. She was crying and screaming and he did not know what to do.

"Shut up!" he cried. "What are you doing?! What's wrong with you?!" But this was to no avail. Someone had managed to bash through the door and light an oil lamp and their position was quite provocative. Legolas was on top of her, half naked while she screamed and writhed under him. Finally she stopped struggling, pushed him off and ran to the nearest instructor, crying.

"What happened?" he asked, brushing the hair from her face.

"Sir, he forced himself in my room and tried to rape me!" she cried, clinging to him. "If you had not come in time, I would have lost my honor!"

"She is lying!" cried Legolas, putting his shirt back on "Ask her what she was doing in MY room!"

"This is Silivren's room," said the instructor, "Open your eyes and see this is Room number 6!" Everyone looked to the door and the number did indeed read 6.

"It's her trick sir!" cried Legolas. "She is lying, I tell you!" The instructor came forward and slapped him, then pushed him outside.

"Do not think that just because you are the Prince, it gives you the right to act like that," he growled. "Now get out of here! Go sleep in the guest house and we'll deal with you in the morning! And the rest of you! Go to your rooms!"

Everyone looked grimly at Legolas as they turned around and left. All except Silivren, who waved and smiled to him and walked off towards his room. Thoughts, horrible thoughts were going through his head. She had taken it way too many notches higher. Oh, she would pay for this. He would make sure that neither of them would got rest tonight.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this! :-D


	7. SEVEN

Silivren started to walk back to her room when her friends caught up with her.

"Do you want us to stay the night with you?" they asked.

She shook her head. "No, no, I'm alright," she said and turned away, walking into Legolas' room. She had put her hair up in a usual bun, exposing her neck.. Silivren had also changed into a very thin long white nightgown which hid very little, if anything at all. She wanted to sleep in utter and complete comfort while she was having her revenge. True, she thought it a bit rash and crude, but she was not thinking at the moment the plan was conceived or acted out. She had her revenge and now she was basking in its glory.

Silivren snuggled between the pillows in the huge bed. She sighed and felt very happy. She got to sleep in the Prince's room! How many elf maidens can say that AND still be virgins! And soon, she drifted off to sleep.

She was fast asleep when a strange figure entered the room ever so quietly, with the swiftness and prowl of a skilled hunter. The intruder threw the blanket off her and as she woke up, clasped a hand around her mouth before she could scream. He held her tight as he grabbed a piece of cloth and tied it around her mouth so she could not make too much noise. Then, throwing her over his shoulder, he proceeded to walk with her out of the room as if she weighed the same amount as a feather. She struggled and kicked and writhed but to no avail and soon gave up, crying softly as she was carried off into the night. Wherever he was taking her was far away, and soon they walked into an abandoned farm house.

He dumped her onto a stack of hay and she quickly pulled the cloth off and readjusted her gown, trying to cover herself up as best as she could. Suddenly looking up, she saw that her attacker was Legolas and gasped. He did not look angry at all. In fact, he looked rather calm and she started to relax until he spoke.

"You blamed me for rape," he said in a strange tone. "Tonight, I'll show you what rape is."

"Legolas?" she said in a small voice, looking up at him with large, innocent eyes. "Y-you wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" he whispered, approaching her slowly. She too started to move away.

"No, I warn you," she said, mustering up some courage, "Don't touch me." But he did not stop his approach as she backed up, her bare feet sinking into the hay.

"Legolas please don't," she cried, tears filling her eyes.

"Why?" he asked as if he was asking a perfectly normal question. "Everyone thinks I did anyways, so why not take advantage of the situation?"

Soon, he got onto the hay as well, so close to her that she screamed and tried to run out of the barn, crying and trying not to look back. But just as she reached the barn door, she looked back and saw that Legolas was no longer on the hay stack. She turned to run out of the door, but almost ran into him standing in the doorway and smiling at her. Her breath caught in her throat as she ran to the opposite direction. She could feel his eyes boring into her and truthfully regretted her little trick tonight.

She managed to run out of the barn and through a scatter of old wagons. She hid behind one, thinking that he had stopped following her, and cried softly. She peaked her head out and saw no one.

Suddenly an arm snaked around her waist. "Looking for me?" Legolas purred in her ear. She screamed and broke free from him and ran with all her strength, her hair slipping out of the bun and down her back.. Her heart was pounding recklessly in her chest. She was getting so tired of running and then suddenly she saw another abandoned barn. She ran in and closed the door, wiping the tears from her eyes. She waited a few minutes and all was quiet. She searched the entire place, letting out small cries or gasps every time she touched something. She began to relax and leaned against a wall, but suddenly the thin wall was shattered and arms reached for her. She screamed and wrestled away.

Running to the door, she opened it expecting to run out again, but instead Legolas stood in the doorway, his head cocked to the side, an amused and mocking look on his face. Struck with fear, she slowly backed away and he moved forward, shutting the door behind him.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, she said softly, "I warn you. Don't touch me. Stop. Don't come any closer." But his expression never changed. He kept moving forward and she kept moving back, pleading with him and crying.

She ran to the closest window and screamed for help.

"Is there anybody?" she screamed. "Help!" She hoped this would at least stop him, but he kept advancing at his slow pace.

"There's nobody here," he whispered. "No one to hear you scream." New tears formed in her eyes and cascaded down her pale cheeks as she looked around helplessly looking for a place to escape.

"Let me go," she cried, "Please forgive me." He was silent now as he approached, only looking at her with that same blue gaze.

"Please," she begged and then tried running to another window, but he grabbed her and pushed her into the center of the barn, still advancing. She now held herself as she back away, trying to cover herself up as best as she could. He was now slowly removing his cloak as he approached and still she begged for his forgiveness.

"I'll be destroyed," she sobbed, "It's a matter of my honor! Please!" But he ignored her, depositing the cloak on the ground as he slowly walked closer towards her, a strange gleam in his eyes. And then when her back hit the wall, her heart almost stopped.

"Please," she begged. He was now so close to her, she could feel his breath on her forehead. She clasped her arms around her chest, trying to hide what the nearly transparent material did not. He grabbed her wrists forcefully and pinned them to each side of her. She was quieter now and had her eyes averted to the side.

"Please forgive me," she whispered through her tears. "Please just let me go. Please." She could feel his breath on her neck as he pressed his body against hers.

Soon she realized that nothing was happening and she slowly turned her head to meet the angry glare of Legolas.

"Do you now realize what rape is?" he growled. "If I want to, I can destroy you in two minutes for the rest of your worthless and pathetic life. Not only your body, I can ruin your fucking self-respect too! Think about all the women who have been victims of rape, you stupid whore. Not only their bodies, but their souls are also destroyed. And how easily you cried rape. For you it was just a word. But your one word destroyed my life. I've fallen in my people's eyes. You've raped my self-respect and self-esteem. But I won't do this to you. I can play jokes on people. But I can't play with their honor." She stared at him, tears still falling from her eyes as he released her wrists and moved away from her.

"Now leave," he said, turning away from her and leaning against a wooden plank, banging a fist into it. But Silivren was too shocked by the whole ordeal. She sank down to the ground and sobbed fretfully. Legolas looked down at her. Although this whole thing was her fault, he still felt guilty and picking up his cloak, wrapped it around her.

She looked up at him with large wet eyes.

"Just remember one thing," he said softly, "Don't commit this mistake a second time. Not every male ellon will give you the same courtesy I did." He then walked away, and only her eyes followed him.


	8. EIGHT

"What were you thinking Silivren?" the instructor screamed. "Because of your idiocy, Prince Legolas's life and reputation would have been destroyed! He is not some regular elf boy you can toy around with! This is the future King of Mirkwood!"

Silivren wiped another tear from her eye and then walked up to Legolas and looked up at him. His eyes did not meet hers.

"I'm sorry, Prince Legolas," she whispered tearfully. Their eyes met for a second and then he walked out of the healing room.

* * *

"I hated that lecture on plant regrowth," sighed Vellon. Silivren and the rest of her friends walked through the courtyard. Suddenly Silivren stopped.

"Oh!" she cried, annoyed, "I forgot my history book in that horrid class." Her friends sighed and told her they would be waiting for her near the river. She nodded and ran off. Looking down at her books, she felt stupid for forgetting it.

When she looked up, she saw that she had almost ran into Legolas who looked at her with expressionless eyes. She moved to the right to let him pass and he did the same. Then she moved to the left and he did the same as well. Finally, she just slid by him, careful not to touch him. After that whole camping ordeal, they had not pestered each other or spoke. In fact, things had become downright awkward. She caught him looking at her sometimes, but then perhaps that was because she was looking at him. But wait....why was she looking at him? She tried to block him out of her mind, but she could not. He seemed to fill all those empty crevices in her head.

She cursed silently to herself. 'No fucking way I'm falling in love with that bastard Prince,' she thought as she hurried to get her history book.

But nevertheless, Silivren started to dress herself better than she did before for school. Who was she trying to impress? Well, although she denied it, she knew exactly who she was trying to catch the eye of.

She still let her hair stay up, but let it down sometimes in the middle of class where she knew Legolas could see. As she would let it down, she would shake her head to loosen the black silky strands as her waist long hair would cascade down her back. She did not know if she had gotten Legolas' attention, but she could almost feel the eyes of the other boys in her class staring at her.

Her clothing however was not very revealing since she decided that he had seen enough of her through that stupid almost transparent nightgown she wore. She now wore long tight dresses that outlined her curves with long sleeves that revealed very little. but the top of her cleavage and her neck would be exposed.

Of course, Silivren had never seduced a boy in her entire life, but she decided there was a first time for everything. She was the hunter. He was her prey and she was determined to....to.....well she didn't know yet, but when it happened, she'd know!

* * *

As her and her friends walked by Legolas and his friends, Silivren suddenly fell against Vellon.

"I think I sprained my ankle!" she cried and looked at Legolas, who stared with an uninterested expression. Suddenly he looked down and saw a scroll at his feet and when he looked up their eyes met. But to Silivren's complete and utter dismay, he did not pick it up and merely scowled and walked off with his friends. The scroll was left on the ground.

To her friends' surpise, Silivren suddenly straightened up and stormed off. They all looked at her confused and worried.

"What the hell has gotten into her these days?" asked Simil.

"No idea," the rest of them sighed.

* * *

Daritan Bluestar decided to have a party in order to celebrate his parents' two month stay in Rivendell. As at Silivren's party, there was music and dancing, but in this case, somebody lit a huge bonfire and many of the elves danced around it, drinking and being merry. Silivren knew Legolas would be at this party so she dressed her very best.

She had let her hair down and brushed it so that it was glossy and soft. She wore a long green velvet dress embroidered with gold on the edges and sleeves that clung tightly to her curves and only exposed her bare feet, her hands, and her cleavage and neck. As she stood talking with her friends, her eyes searched the room for the Prince. He was talking and laughing with his friends. He wore his hair in his usual fashion ("Him and his stupid perfect hair," she scowled) and wore a silver tunic. The bastard looked like a god.

His eyes averted from his friends and locked with hers. She held his gaze for an instant and then looked away.

"What's wrong, Silivren?" asked Villon. "You look glum. Perhaps some wine will cheer you?" Silivren laughed. She was never the kind to have a drink, but she was feeling stressed and upset.

"Sure," she giggled and drank all the wine in the goblet in one gulp. Her friends looked at her, astonished. She smiled as someone poured her another, and another, and another, until her vision blurred slightly and she could not stand on her feet any longer. She sat on the ground and looked around her. Everything was spinning and there seemed to be so many people surrounding her. She covered her face in her hands and hoped with all her heart that they would all go away. She was so very scared.

Suddenly, she felt someone pick her up. 'Vellon is surely my best friend,' she thought as she was carried into a carriage. She was put on the soft seat of the carriage and slowly opened her eyes and to her surprise it was not Vellon that had carried her, but Legolas.

"What.....," she began, but he put a finger against her lips.

"Stay quiet, you stupid girl," he said, "If your parents had taught you any discipline, you wouldn't be drunk at this moment." She looked at him, weary-eyed. 'Damn he looks nice," she thought.

"What happened?" she groaned, pushing his hand away, "I thought I only had a few glasses."

"Try again," he said, "Yes you had a few.....a few bottles! Where did you learn to drink like that?"

"I don't know," she said, "Please don't take me home."

"What?" he said. He motioned the carriage driver to stop. "Where am I supposed to take you then?"

"I don't know," she sighed, looking at him with sad eyes, "My father would kill me if he saw me in this state. You can just leave me here if you want."

"And have your death on my conscience?" he smirked. "No thanks. I suppose you can sleep in one of the guest rooms."

"Oh, thank you!" she beamed at him and he couldn't help but smile a little, but he was not prepared to react when her arms wrapped around him and her lips collided with his cheek. He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her in place.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Kissing you," she replied and leaned in once more, but his grip was strong. "Just a small thank you."

"You're drunk, Silivren," he said. "Keep to your side of the carriage." And he pushed her back gently over to the other side, but she returned once more, her lips gently kissing his neck as her hands tugged at his tunic. Alright, he admitted it, it felt nice. Alright, more than nice, but the stupid wench was drunk and whether he wanted to or not, he was not going to get any from her tonight. Now, he just had to focus on resisting her efforts through the rest of the carriage ride.

He grabbed her once more and holding her firmly said, "Silivren, behave." She giggled and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I can't," she said and the touch of her fingers where she had put them made him jump. He grabbed both of her wrists and shoved her a little harder onto the opposite side of the carriage. Hoping this would discourage her, he relaxed.

That is until he felt her climb on top of him once more, whispering in his ear, "Don't pretend like you don't want me."

"I don't," he lied. "Now get off of me." He pushed her back once more and held her down with one foot on her stomach so try as she might, she could not get up.

"You hate me," she pouted, her eyes glistening with tears. "It's because I'm ugly, isn't it?"

"You're drunk, you idiot!" he cried. "Now shutup!"

"Owwwwwwwww!" she cried. "Don't talk so loud. My head hurts."

"Well if you hadn't gotten drunk off your arse, then perhaps this wouldn't be happening," he said.

"Well maybe if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place," she smirked. Was he hearing her right? Of course, this could just be because she was drunk, but people were known to spill their biggest secrets when they were drunk and not remember it the next day.

"What do I have to do with it?" he asked, relieving the pressure from her stomach.

"Everything," she whispered lazily.

"I don't understand," he said.

"I think the scroll explained it quite well, that is, if you read it," she said.

"Yes I read it," he said looking out the window. He did not know what to think. He felt her struggle against his foot.

"I want to die," she cried, holding her head in her hands. He released his foot completely. "It hurts so much." She now cowered in pain on the other side, ignoring him. Then she threw herself at his feet.

"Just kill me now, please!" she cried. "It hurts so very much!" Legolas was no stranger to being drunk and so feeling pity (and something else that he was trying to ignore), picked her up gently in his arms and held her against him, while she whimpered softly about the pain.

"It will go away in the morning," he whispered. She felt so warm and comforting against him that he almost fell asleep in the carriage, that is until the door flew open and he had to right himself. He carried her into the guest room that was connected to his room in the palace. He used it as a place to read and get away, but tonight, she would stay in it. He lay her down gently on the bed and then left quickly. She had fallen asleep. He lay awake, thinking about her.

What was it that compelled this girl to like him, no, love him? She was like no other girl he had met because she actually dared to do something about his rudeness. She dared to stand up to him and she dared to do something about her feelings. She dared to get in his face and tell him he was wrong. At every philosophy discussion there was in class, she would always be there holding completely opposite views. And damnit she was pretty too!

As he closed his eyes, he again imagined her body pressed against his and with that went into a dreamless sleep. But when he awoke the next morning, he could feel soft warm lips on his own and a familiar sensation as a smaller and warmer form pressed into his own. His eyes slid open slowly and he saw her straddling his stomach.

"I am no longer drunk," Silivren whispered, "And I'm sorry I could not control myself better, with wine or without." She then jumped off of him and ran out the door and left him to lie and think about his feelings.

She ran into the carriage and asked the driver to take her to her home, or at least close to her home for she did not want him to see where she lived. After a while, the carriage came to a stop, but it was not at the place where she asked him to go. She started to protest to the carriage driver, but the door flew open and Legolas stepped into the carriage.

He sat down on the same side as her and pulled her into his arms.

"Think you can just do that to someone and walk out of their bedroom?" he asked, his lips dangerously close to hers. But to Silivren's surprise it was he who closed the gap and their lips met in a passionate and deep kiss. The blood that coursed through both of them seemed to boil as they clung to each other in the romantic embrace (A/N: Yes this is still the kiss. They haven't done anything......yet).

"Stupid little nymph," he smiled at her as he stroked her hair. "How is it that you managed to steal my heart without me noticing?"

"A talent, I suppose," she smiled. "But you stole mine first so I needed a replacement."

"Is that so?" he asked, crushing her against him, and planting small kisses down her exposed neck line.

"Yes," she gasped, arching into him. She had often imagined what it would be like to be with Legolas, but her fantasies did not match the many sensations she was feeling at the moment. And they had only been kissing. They had not gone further than that, but already she felt like she was on fire. Every kiss only added more oil to the flame.

He buried his face in her hair as the carriage driver returned to the castle. To Legolas, having her there just felt right. There was no other way to explain it. It was as if she belonged in his arms. As if she was made especially for him.

They had breakfast arranged in a large green pasture. They sat together and fed each other. At one point, however, he had accidentally made a strawberry fall down her dress at which he chuckled at but she then proceeded to hit him so hard that he accidentally spilled his wine on his rather expensive looking shirt. He growled and shot her a mean look. But she merely giggled.

"You'll pay for this," he said in a rather menacing voice.

"That is," she started to get up, "If you can catch me." And before he could pounce on her, she ran off down into the forest. He took a moment to remove his wine-stained shirt and then took off after her, following her scent and foot prints. He stopped and looked up at the tree that the foot prints seemed to stop at.

Suddenly, something hard hit his head.

"Ai!" he cried, rubbing the spot. He then heard a giggle and looking up, saw Silivren trying to hold back laughter as she held a handful of chestnuts and sat on a branch.

"You little wench," he cursed her, "Just wait till I get my hands on you....."

"I've BEEN waiting," she smiled and chucked another chestnut at him. "You just can't seem to catch me." He dodged it easily and then started to climb up the tree. Silivren giggled and then dropping the chestnuts jumped to the ground and ran off.

Legolas smiled. This was the biggest mistake she could have made. He took off after her once more.

Suddenly Silivren no longer heard Legolas behind her and she stopped, catching her breath. Looking around, nothing moved. There was a strange silence and then suddenly she was pinned down to the ground. She laughed as Legolas attacked her sides, tickling her. Finally he stopped, but still had her pinned down by the wrists. They stared at each for a long time and then burst into laughter.

"You suck at running," he commented.

"You suck at climbing trees," she bit back.

"No I don't, "he said. "Once you get to know me, you'll realize I'm good at everything."

"No, you're a horrible dancer," she said, "and I hear you can barely bring water to a boil without hurting yourself somehow."

"Care to find any other of my many faults?" he smiled down at her.

"No, you don't have any more," she sighed.

"I'm glad you think so," he said and then let his lips encompass hers. She moaned against his mouth and her arms wrapped around his neck as he let go of her wrists and his hands descended to her hips. Suddenly, she pushed at him and he pulled back, lust in his eyes, yet he did not protest.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"This was not how I imagined our first...um.........meeting of this type," she said, blushing slightly.

"So you imagined this before?" he smiled.

"Oh shutup!" she said, pushing at him once more until he got off of her, "Don't pretend like you didn't either."

"Believe it or not, I didn't think I had a chance with you," he said, "So I tried not to imagine things that could not be."

"But afterwards surely you must have..." she began.

"Nope, not even then," he said shaking his head. "Didn't want to tempt myself lest I get rejected."

"Well, you sure have a talent for making a girl feel like a whore," she smirked at him as she rose to her feet. He drew her close to him before she could protest.

"If that was my intention with you, then this would have ended a long time ago," he frowned. She stayed quiet, avoiding his gaze and then slowly looked up at him. He was looking down at her with a serious look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice.

"You better be," he held her closer, running his hands up and down her back.

And as they walked down a sunlit pathway back to the palace, Legolas had to ask ,"So how did you imagine it to be?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I greatly appreciate all reviews and I'm glad you all are enjoying!! :-) 3 you all!


	9. NINE

Silivren lay on her back, next to Legolas, who sat in a marble chair, under the stars on his balcony. There was not a moment that they were not apart and that had made both their parents very happy (especially Silivren's father).

"What do you think of all of this?" Legolas's clear voice broke the silence. He wore a beautifully made light silver tunic and his hair was done in his usual neat fashion. Silivren looked down at herself. She was wearing a green dress that had a smudge of dirt on it. She hoped he didn't notice. She felt like such a peasant compared to him.......and in the back of her mind she knew the awful truth. She was, but he would except her nonetheless. She knew it. She just knew it.

She slowly sat up and felt like even more of a peasant for laying down while he sat, looking very high class, in his hand-carved marble chair.

"Of what?" asked Silivren, shifting uncomfortably and straightening her back, trying to look a bit more sophisticated.

"Of us being together after what we have done to each other?" he turned his head towards her, but she did not want to look in his eyes. She hated his gaze and no matter how much she tried to hold it, in the end her eyes would bow to his. He had the eyes of a King.

"Ironic," she replied, "But I suppose if it's meant to be, it's meant to be."

"What?" he looked down at her, "What does that have to do with anything?" It was not said malevolently, but in a crude, almost mocking way.

"I am a great believer in destiny," she smiled, still avoiding his eyes. "Also, you always were attracted to me."

"Alright....so maybe I was," he said smugly, "But you fancied me too."

"I did not fancy you," she scoffed, "I thought you were gorgeous, but I am not as shallow as to fancy someone just because they look attractive."

"So I look attractive, do I?" he laughed.

"Oh shush, you know you do," she sighed. "If I looked half as good as you, I wouldn't have the troubles that I have today."

There was silence and then she felt his fingers on her face, pushing her face towards his. He held her face in his hands and forced her to look at him in the eyes. This time, instead of the kingly gaze, his eyes were serene and calm.

"Don't you ever say that about yourself," he whispered to her, "You are one of the most beautiful and intelligent elleths in all of Mirkwood. Never ever say such a thing again."

"Oh wonderful, yes you added intelligent at the end," she smiled, "You know what that means." He smirked.

"If you say one more thing......," he warned, looking very serious and pointing a finger at her..

"You'll what?" she bit out at him and smiled wickedly as he recoiled. Suddenly he started to tickle her. She cried out and laughed, trying to squirm away, but he held her down easily.

"I give in!" she cried, feeling like she was about to die of laughter. He stopped tickling her.

"Do you promise to never say that again?" he smiled.

"No," came the reply and the tickling became more intense.

"Alright!" she screamed. "Alright! I promise, just stop!" He stopped and before she could catch her breath, his lips latched onto hers. Their kiss was intense and heat spread through both of their bodies. He pushed her down to the balcony floor and proceeded his attack on her mouth. Legolas cupped one of her breasts and she moaned softly against him, gasping into his mouth as his thumbs grazed her nipples. Silivren had never felt so much pleasure in her life, allowing him to continue until finally his hands began to wander in places she did not want them to be.

"Erm...Legolas, "she pushed up at him and he looked at her with lustful frustration. "This is not how I imagined it either."

"Well then how did you imagine it?" he asked, sounding a bit annoyed. "Not in a tree, not on the ground, not under the stars.....where else dammit?"

"That is not an issue," Silivren said slowly. "It's....it's just...."

"Yes?" he pushed her on, eager to hear her desires, her most passionate secrets. He wanted to hear them all so much that his gaze on her could not be wavered even if Sauron himself walked onto the balcony.

"I....I imagine us to be married......," she said in a hushed whisper.

At first she was surprised, because his face soon turned to sadness then confused as he pulled himself off of her and walked into his lavish room. She stood up as well and followed him.

In his mind, she had said a horrible thing...the 'm' word. He did not want to be married. He was too much of a free spirit. And now her and his father and her father would be pushing him...oh this was all too much.

'She acts as if it's so fucking sacred,' he mocked her in his head. 'Little does the ignorant elleth realize that intimacy is not as sacred as it once was. If she only knew how many lovers I have had and the pleasure that I could offer her.....' But his thoughts were interrupted.

"Well I'm not about to spread my legs at any old time and place, your highness," she said angrily and walked off the balcony. "That....that....act is only to be done with people who love each other and who are destined to be together. It is not to be taken casually like so many others take it! If you think-"

"If I think:?" he looked smugly at her, "If I think what? That I'm going to fuck you here and now, I'd better think twice?" She gasped at his choice of words. For some reason, now that her and Legolas were closer, he seemed to be beyond that kind of language, beyond anything, but she stayed quiet nevertheless.

"Let me tell you something, _child_," he hissed at her as he approached her slowly. "You will not be my first fuck. You will not be my second fuck. You don't even come close to 200,700, 3,000. You think 'that act', called sex by the way, is so intimate and sacred? Then I guess you'll be surprised to know that all of your friends are doing it. Especially your female ones, and trust me, I would know. I've fucked them all. Grow up and look at reality, look at these modern times. You clearly have little sense of anything."

"And neither do you!" Silivren snapped. They were standing only inches apart. "You think I care if all my friends are being promiscuous!? You think I'm going to be like everyone else and fuck just because everyone else is doing it? Then you obviously don't know shit about me because I am not one to give into society's expectations. You can keep fucking all the sluts you want, but just know that I will NEVER be like that."

"Well, aren't you the moral one," he said it mockingly. It wasn't a question. Silivren's dark eyes narrowed.

"You'll never change," said Silivren, calmly, "And by the Valar, I was so naive to think that you couldn't have wanted anything else from me than what I gave you. I'm sorry that I disappointed you and that you didn't get yours tonight, _your highness. _I'm sure if you ask for any of the other girls, they could surely fill my place in your bed for the night."

She turned and was about to head out the door, when he caught her arm and turned her forcefully towards him.

"Simply impolite to walk out on a Prince when he hasn't said his reply," he said, an arrogant smirk on his face. "I haven't dismissed you yet."

"I didn't think I needed your permission to leave the room," she said and then softly added, "highness."

He released his grip on her arm, yet took her wrist quite harshly and held it in a tight grip in his hand.

"I don't know if I can fulfill that fantasy of us getting married, Silivren," he told her softly.

"And why not?" she asked. The grip on her wrist tightened, yet his face remained calm. He answered in a soft and yet stern voice.

"Because I simply do not wish to marry anyone at all," he said.

"Well you will have to someday, "she said bitterly, "We all have to do it. Do you think you get exempt because you are the Prince? Of course not! If anything, you are actually required to marry!" she sighed and then said softly, " But I can see why I wouldn't be a primary choice."

"Silivren do not say such things," he said, pulling her against his chest, yet not releasing her wrist.

"Why?" she asked, staring defiantly into his eyes, "Do I not speak the truth?"

"Of course not," he soothed. "I do not believe in marriage. It is a silly tradition that ends up nowhere. The couple, after so many summers of living together, loses all romantic qualities. Love starts to die between them. I would never want that to happen."

"It happens because couples LET it happen," she hissed. "Yet it seems that your only concern in our relationship is when you will get me into your bed. Time and time again, I was so blind to your true intentions. How simply stupid I have been."

"Then I am glad that we agree on one thing," Legolas smirked, releasing her wrist. "You have been simply stupid."

With one final glare, Silivren turned and left the room.

* * *

two hours later

* * *

Putting his book down, Legolas slumped in his carved marble chair outside and thought of Silivren. In truth, although he wouldn't admit it, he felt unbearably guilty for being so cruel, yet his desire for her drove him wild. He had never been with an elleth who refused him sexually. They had all been so willing, so eager to spend the night with the future king and yet here is Silivren, who has a complete disregard for authority and couldn't careless if he was royalty or not.

'She's the only person who has been real with me,' he realized, 'she's the only true friend I have.' Another pang of guilt consumed him and he arose and looked up at the stars.

'Would I get married just for her?' the thought scared him, yet a part of him wanted to marry her. A part of him screamed for her.

He sighed and walked inside and put his book on the shelf.

"Reading anything interesting?" a soft voice asked. Legolas did not turn around, but straightened his back.

"Very interesting," he replied, in a rigid tone. "Simply had to tear myself away."

"Yes, there is always something more important for a Prince to do," the voice gently mocked.

He turned to look at her and gasped. Her long hair had been let down and now moved with the wind around her waist and she was wearing a strapless green velvet gown, something elleths only wore for 'extra' special occasions.

"I am here for you," she whispered through the oncoming tears in her eyes, "Do what you will."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I have not updated! I've been super busy (this being my first semester at college and and all) but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	10. TEN

PREVIOUS CHAPTER:

He turned to look at her and gasped. Her long hair had been let down and now moved with the wind around her waist and she was wearing a strapless green velvet gown, something elleths only wore for 'extra' special occasions.

"I am here for you," she whispered through the oncoming tears in her eyes, "Do what you will."

* * *

Legolas' mouth went slightly ajar, but then closed as he quickly regained himself.

"What is this, Silivren?" he asked, still quite shocked.

"You were angry with me, were you not?" she said through her tears, "You wanted to end our relationship because I would not bed you. Well, here I am. And now you have no reason to leave me."

Legolas felt a twinge of guilt. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath as he moved towards her.

She could feel the warmth radiating off of him as he gazed down at her form, taking in all of her. She jumped slightly as his fingers moved her face towards his.

"Silivren," he said quietly, "who do you think you're dealing with here?" Shocked by the question, she searched his eyes for some explanation but found none.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked.

"Do you really think you can offer something like that to me so willfully when we both know you don't want it?" he walked away from her and faced the balcony. "I am not going to rape you, Silivren."

"I didn't say-," she began.

"That is what you are asking me to do, is it not?" he said in a stern voice.

"One cannot ask for rape," Silivren said.

"And yet you do," he said coldly, "You don't want to do it. I know you don't. And yet you come here and beg me to do something like this because you're afraid to be rejected?"

"That's not it at all!" cried Silivren, tears rising in her eyes once more. "I just don't want to lose you!"

"Same thing," he growled and suddenly grabbed her, pushing her to sit on the table, roughly spreading her knees. "There is fear in your eyes, Silivren."

"Well of course there is!" she cried. "Intimacy is scary when you've never done it before!" He merely stared at her with a cold expression.

"Look," Silivren sighed, "I am willing to give up everything for you. Everything. The one thing that I wished to keep for my own sake, for our sake, you became so upset with me. I am not one to give up something that I truly do not wish to let go of. But if it means losing you, then it's just not worth it." She looked down and smiled. "So now that I agree to do it, you don't want to. I guess I just don't understand you as well as I thought I did."

Arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her off the table.

"I am patient," he whispered to her.

"But you-,"her eyes grew confused.

"Desire muddles one's thoughts," Legolas purred into her ear, "Don't you agree?"

"Not really," Silivren answered quickly, "but maybe it's different for the opposite sex."

Legolas smiled and pulled her closer.

"I couldn't bear the thought of anyone else sharing you," he whispered to her. "You will be mine forever." Knowing his implications, she merely wrapped her arms around him tighter and a warm happy feeling spread through her.

"Let's hope no raids happen while we are making love," Silivren smirked, "You wouldn't know what to do."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long. My computer was dead. This is not the end, trust me. In Dil, there's a lot of stuff that happens. This whole virginity thing didn't happen on....Bollywood movie! The closest thing to sex is when they're singing or when they're trying to get a thorn out of some chick's foot (sigh Devdas).

dark elvish angel of shadow(): Yes, Dil does have the wonderful Madhuri Dixit. Did you see her in Devdas? Wow that was a great movie. I'm thinking of doing an LOTR version of that too...or not. Lol I love Bollywood movies. Thanks for reviewing!!


	11. ELEVEN

Pre story A/N: Ok this gets a bit spicier so be careful. Also, I know I stole one of the scenes from American wedding but still, it seemed like a fun situation. ;-)

* * *

And so it was to be that the Prince and Silivren would wed.

At their engagement party, they sat away from each other. Both sitting at separate ends of the table, because his friends and some other royals each wanted to sit next to him, until Legolas excused himself and winked at her as he stood up and left. She did the same a few minutes later and no one was the wiser. Silivren walked down the corridor lit by candles that never seemed to go out even with a gust of wind.

"Legolas?" she called out, but there was no answer. Walking to the back where the gardens were, she looked around frantically for him, but did not see him. Disappointed she started to turn and walk back.

Suddenly, she felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist and she was pulled into a nearby dark corner where she was pressed against the wall and soft familiar lips claimed hers.

She arched her back against Legolas and he groaned gently, feeling her breasts press into his chest. Their kissing became more passionate and Legolas could not help but reach for both supple breasts and knead them gently, making her moan and grind her hips against his. Still kissing, he gently rolled up her dress and his fingers caressed her inner thighs. He pulled his face back suddenly, but not his fingers.

"Do you wish for me to stop?" he whispered and she replied with a ragged, "No."

"Are you positive?" he smiled wickedly. "What happened to your morals?"

"Well, we are getting married, are we not?" she sighed and then gently reminded him ," I said not to stop."

His lips returned to hers and when his fingers finally reached her heated center, she cried out into his mouth and moved her hips into his hand. He pulled back to see her flushed, pleasure-stricken face. She moved in to kiss him but he pushed her back.

"I want to see your face," he whispered. "You are beautiful."

He smiled as he continued his ministrations, watching her respond to his actions, until finally, she dug her nails into his back and cried out his name.

Breathing hard, she asked, "Do you think anyone heard us?" Legolas smiled.

"Us?" he said. "No. You, definitely."

"Oh," was her reply and she looked at the ground, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"But I like that," he said, his fingers lightly caressing her throat. "You're not afraid to let people know what you like." He smiled as she hit him on the shoulder. "But let us go back, people must be getting curious."

And so Legolas went first and in a few minutes, Silivren followed, except now she had a plan for revenge.

Legolas sat talking to no one and swirling the wine in his goblet. He hated parties. They were always so dull and he couldn't even sit next to his bride-to-be. He had to sit with his friends and all the other royalty of his and other kingdoms, but it seemed that now Silivren was nowhere to be seen and his friends were much more preoccupied about discussing the book they read in philosophy.

He sighed and leaned back and then he felt it. His tights were slowly being pulled down under the table. He froze as he felt a soft hand wrap around his-

"Legolas!" one of his friends called to him from across the table. Legolas looked up at him. His lower body was hidden by the table cloth and he felt the mysterious hand pull down his tights a bit more.

Swallowing, he replied, "What?"

"Do you believe that the synthetic entities of this world have brought forth the inevitable destruction of all that is good or do you believe otherwise?" his friend asked in one breath. Legolas could not think with that hand....that soft hand....

"Um.....the first one," he said and the table broke out into debate once more. Now that everyone was ignoring him, Legolas slowly looked under the table cloth to see Silivren with a wicked smile on her face. Still stroking him, she blew a kiss and waved. He gave her a deadly look and whispered, "Not here!" but she responded in wrapping a slender hand around his erection and moving it up and down painfully slow. Sitting up again, he gritted his teeth as a wave of pleasure passed over him and knowing she wasn't letting go until....until.....oh crap!

He looked under the table cloth again and whispered, "Silivren, do you know what happens to an ellon when he- ".

"Of course I do!" she whispered back, "Now put the table cloth down or someone will notice."

Sitting up again, he felt her hand move up and down his member and closed his eyes, trying not to make any noise. But he was taken by surprise as she took him into her mouth and groaned loudly into his napkin.

The lady sitting next to him looked concerned. "Are you alright, Prince Legolas?" she asked. He nodded.

The friend sitting next to her asked, "Now where is that little fiancé of your?"

The lady sitting next to him smiled. "Why, I haven't seen her all night."

"Probably galloping with some other stallion," she whispered to her friend, but Silivren heard and grew quite angry, accidentally nipping Legolas and making him jump slightly.

Legolas felt the inevitable and gripped his napkin, stuffing it in his mouth as he felt his release. Breathing hard, he saw Silivren suddenly appear in her usual spot, looking perfect and smiling. She winked at him and had that look on her face that screamed mischief.

The two ladies next to him got up and as they did, his expression turned to shock and he saw Silivren giggle uncontrollably. They did not notice that their skirts were covered with....with......

"Come on, Legolas," Silivren said running over to him, "Let's dance." She grabbed his hand and started to pull him to the dance floor but he did not move. "Legolas!" She was suddenly pulled back into his arms yet it was not a gentle embrace although it appeared so to everyone else.

"I have a reputation to uphold," he growled to her. "I am the Prince of Mirkwood and don't you ever do that again."

"In public you mean?" Silivren smiled and he glared at her. "Alright alright, I won't. But don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"That's besides the point," he said angrily.

"No, it's not," she shot back, "You liked it! You liked the fact that you could have gotten caught. It EXCITED you, didn't it?"

"Silivren," a smile appeared on Legolas' face. "Whether I liked it or not, if we were caught, it would be a huge scandal. So....let's just wait for the wedding night."

"So now you're the moral one," she sighed, "Well at least now I know that your one true fetish is sex in public." Legolas laughed and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

"Oh joyous night!" cried Silivren's father, "Joyous night! Can our lives get any happier?" His wife rolled her eyes.

"See? Do you see?" he smiled as he took another sip of wine. "Everything that I promised came true. We will now be rich. We will be royalty! All because of me! I am truly the great elf that I said I was!"

Their eyes and attention soon turned to Silivren and Legolas, dancing close to a romantic and slow song. Both looked like they were painted on a canvas and people whispered that they had not seen such a love since Beren and Luthien.

The night was a joyous occasion until Sarad Browntwig showed up with his entourage, unnoticed. He smiled as he looked at all the happy elves, dancing, drinking, singing, talking, laughing.

"What a night this is!" he said with a smile. "Excuse me," he tapped a tall brown-haired elf. "What is reason of this splendid celebration?"

"The Prince has found a bride," the ellon beamed.

"Oh, I see," said Sarad, "And who, if I may, is this lucky elleth?"

"Why, it is Silivren Silverbranch, daughter of Asret Silverbranch, a very very important elf in these parts," the ellon said and then turned to the elleth that he was flirting with earlier.

Sarad's face had flushed a deep red and he seethed with fury. He turned to see Asret with a golden goblet in his hand, laughing and talking with the King. Gritting his teeth, he made his way towards them.

How dare this small shop keeper make a fool of everyone, including their King, and even reject Sarad's own handsome son? His anger soared and as he reached them, he tapped the King on the shoulder.

Thranduil stood up and smiled and as they walked away, Sarad told him everything. The smile on Thranduil's face disappeared and a blank and cold expression was replaced by it.

"Is this the truth, Sarad?" the King asked quietly.

"It is, your majesty," Sarad said, "You have been fooled! We have all been fooled!"

Taking a swig of wine, the King pulled away from Sarad and walked over to Asret and smiled. Asret smiled back.

"What a splendid night!" said Asret. "Two important men, becoming family. What a night, what a night."

"Come with me, Asret," the King said and led Asret to a platform in front of the party. All quieted down and the music stopped. Silivren was caught in a dip but Legolas quickly pulled her up as his father gestured for them to come to the platform.

When they got there, Thranduil spoke.

"I wanted to take this time to say a few things about Asret Silverbranch," the King said.

"Oh really, you don't have to, your highness," Asret flushed. Thranduil merely smiled.

"Oh trust me, Asret, I want to," and continued on, "Asret Silverbranch claims to be a very important man. A man of many trades, of much knowledge."Asret smiled and waved and laughed nervously.

"Yet he has us all fooled," the King then turned with a cold eye to Asret and Asret froze, "He is nothing but a poor shopkeeper, a dog, a scoundrel, and no son of mine will ever marry that whore of a daughter that he has."

"King Thranduil, I..." Asret began, but was suddenly jolted with a slap to his cheek.

"Silence, you beast!" Thranduil fumed, "You are no longer allowed within 100 feet of my home and your daughter is to be nowhere near my son or I swear I'll have your entire family exiled. Now get out! Get out before I call the guards!"

Tears of fury ran down Asret's face. "I can forget a lot of things," Asret hissed, "But I will never forget that slap and if I see your boy near my daughter ever again, I'll behead him with my bare hands!" He then grabbed Silivren, whose hand tore from Legolas' and dragged her off the platform. Legolas began to go after her, but his father held him back.

"Let her go son," he said to him, "That family is not worth anything." Legolas turned to him with a cold and sad expression.

"But she's worth everything to me," and he tore away and walked back to the palace in the opposite direction.

* * *

The next day at school, Legolas showed up with three guards at his side who made sure that Silivren was not within 20 feet of him. And so they stood 20 feet apart, staring longingly at each other and mouthing sweet nothings while the guards stood rigid and serious, prepared to strike if she took another step.

* * *

"I don't understand how this happened," sighed Silivren as she sat in the back of philosophy class with her friends. "One moment we hate each other, and they want us to be married, but now that we are in love, they don't want us getting married. It's like some cruel joke."

"Oh Silivren who were you kidding?" a girl in front of her turned around. "Your father is a nobody. You are a nobody. Did you really think that you were going to marry a prince? This isn't some human fairytale."

"Nobody asked you Sina," shot Vellon, but Silivren rested a hand on his arm.

"She is right," she sighed. "It was a fairytale."

"Why do you give up so easily?" Vellon cried out. The entire class looked back at him and he continued ," .....err.....for that is not the ethics of philosophy!"

"Vellon, we are not talking about that right now so please pay attention," the professor barked. Vellon nodded and waited when the professor started to lecture again.

"Listen, you are in love, Silivren," Vellon said, "You cannot give up that easily. Love is so hard to come by these days. Almost nobody is in love. What you and Legolas have is special. Don't let it go!"

"We'll see," said Silivren and finally tuned into the lecture.

* * *

Legolas sat with his friends with the two guards standing a few feet behind him.

"This is ridiculous," he snarled, "I have not been followed by guards since I was little."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" asked his friend Silmar, taking a bite of his sandwich. Legolas suddenly sat up.

"I'm going to do what I did when I was little," he smiled, "Lose them and go to her.....wait....her father......Felmil, will you do me a favor?"

"Of course," Felmil nodded.

"Can you deliver a letter to Silivren as quickly as possible?" he asked, whispering. Felmil nodded again and Legolas took out some parchment, wrote something rapidly, sealed it and gave it to Felmil. "Thank you, my friend. This is a great deed you do for me."

"No problem," Felmil laughed, "Just hand over that royal sandwich and I'll be on my way."

Legolas sat quietly by the river. He wondered if Felmil delivered the letter in time or if he forgot while eating the 'royal' sandwich. Yet even having a chance to see her was definitely worth skipping lunch. Sighing, he laid down on the ground and looked at the stars. He had used his old tactic of excusing himself to go the bathroom and then running into the trees.

Suddenly, his view was blocked by someone hungrily attaching their lips to his. The familiar smell flooded his senses and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him. She smiled against his mouth and moaned softly.

Pulling away, Silivren whispered, "I thought I'd never see you again. It's been hell not having you with me."

"I know," he said, gently stroking her back as she lay with her head to his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Everyday has just been so horrible," she raised her head and looked at him, tears in her eyes, and gently caressed his cheek. "I just don't understand why this would happen." And then suddenly, she moved away from him.

"But I guess now you know," she sniffed and looked into the river.

"Know what?" he asked, sitting up.

"That I'm....I'm.....not..royalty," Silivren said.

"Do you think I care?" Legolas pulled her against him and cradled her like a child. "Such petty things do not concern me. But what does concern me is the fact that our fathers are ruining everything."

"We must do something," she said.

"If we do something it must be rash," he sighed. Silivren looked into his eyes.

"How rash?" she asked, nervously.

"Have you ever heard of.....eloping?" Legolas asked and Silivren's face turned to surprise and then shock.

"Are you being serious?!"Silivren pulled away completely, "Without the blessings of our parents?"

"It is the only way, Silivren," he said gently. "But I would understand if you do not wish to go through with it." Silivren swallowed and straightened out her skirts.

"No I do wish to do it," she sighed. "It's just my mother won't be there..."

"Your mother is a kind being," he said softly, "She will understand." Silivren nodded.

"Let's get this done quickly though," she moved against him, "I've been quite lonely without your touch." His fingers caressed her cheek and she grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"As soon as possible," he whispered and pulled her down against him, kissing her passionately. His tongue caressed hers and she seemed to melt against him. "Five days?" She ground her hips hard into his. "Alright, tomorrow it is."

She laughed and stood up. "We will surely get caught if we wait here another second," she whispered. "And I do not wish to spend the night in your father's dungeon."

"If you do, I'll come down and keep you company," he smiled.

"I'll pass," she said, and after more kissing, tears, I love you's, and good-bye's, the two parted ways for the night.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Liked it? Hated it? Some feedback would be nice.

Tiffany: Bollywood movies are Indian movies. It's like Hollywood, but Indian. 'Dil' means love in Hindi or does it mean heart? Meh...I forget. And my other story is a fanfic about Johnny the Homicidal Maniac which is the best comic book ever! It's a bit dark, but it's very good.

Moxie: this is a bit late but yes the elleth in green was Silivren.


	12. TWELVE

"What is it that you want from me, Legolas?" Thranduil sighed. His handsome face looked tired.

"You know what I want, Adar, and it has nothing to do with you," Legolas stood in the empty hall, his voice echoing throughout the cavernous room. Thranduil frowned down at him from his throne.

"Of course it has do with me!" he growled. "If I allow this union, I will allow the breaking of the purest lineage among our people! Never has it been tainted with.....with..."

"Peasant blood," Legolas whispered.

"Yes," Thranduil smiled. "So you understand?"

"I understand very well," Legolas said coldly. "I understand that you are trying to make me live the life that you lived and make me suffer the same fate as you."

"You speak of my life as if it was a tragedy," Thranduil said. "Yet I have power, I have land, and I have happiness beyond anyone else's capacity."

"Who are you trying to convince, Adar?" Legolas chuckled. "You may have all of those things, things that I care nothing for, but you never had love. You never had the comfort of love."

"Your mother and I-," the King began.

"Married because of convenience," Legolas finished. "It helped that she was beautiful though, did it not? Made producing an heir much easier on your part." Thranduil trembled with fury.

"Get out," he hissed "Get out!" Legolas made a mocking bow and left the room.

It was almost taboo to speak of the Queen. Yet Legolas often overheard stories of her when he was younger. She was a free spirit and loved life, seeming to be almost the exact opposite of her husband. There was no love in that relationship, everyone knew, though Thranduil tried to hide it. The Queen, however, had no trouble telling people that she felt no strong emotion for her husband and when someone finally confronted him about it, he locked her away in her room. Yet unlike Thranduil, who was respected by all, the Queen had been loved by all and a helper had come in the night and taken her away and in the morning she was gone. The nearby elves that lived near the sea said they saw her on a boat to the Grey Havens.

Yet despite all of this, Legolas still felt much resentment towards his mother. She had abandoned him and left him to a strict upbringing. He feared he could never forgive her, but it mattered not, as he often told himself, because she had been gone for many centuries.

Walking down to his room, Legolas held the small silver ring in his hand. There would be no pre-wedding feast nor any of the other wedding traditions of his people, yet the exchanging of rings as well as consummation was quite enough to marry them.

Opening the door, he looked at the mess his usually tidy room was in. He had packed what he needed, which was not much, and he had the stable boys prepare his horse for.......something. He did not truly know how this would work out yet he knew that by tonight, he and Silivren would be wed.

He swiftly gathered his belongings and set foot to the stables. When he got there his horse, Arad, stood quietly tied to a post, his silver coat glistening in the sun. Saddling him up (which he hated to do), Legolas set off towards Silivren's home. His horse rode through upper class neighborhoods and the beauty of the houses slowly decreased as he rode on. Finally, he stopped at a tiny shack.

He couldn't believe anyone could live like this. This was the size of his room and bathroom put together! This made him want to get her out of there even sooner. Someone as intelligent and beautiful as she surely did not deserve to live in such a slum.

The sun had started to set and with ring in pocket, he left Arad a bit farther off and ran to her house. Looking in each room through the window, he discovered her asleep on (what appeared to him to be) a tiny bed. Opening the window, he slipped inside noiselessly and watched the rise and fall of her chest as she slept soundly. Slowly coming to her side, he stroked her cheek lovingly and kissed her softly.

Silivren awoke with a whimper and her eye lashes fluttered and then jumped open as she saw him. A smile spread across her face and she pulled his face to hers, kissing him with all the heat in her body. Groaning against her, he pulled her closer and his hand smoothed over a bodice covered breast.

She arched against him and then pushed him back.

"My father is in the next room!" She whispered.

"I don't care," he said in a not so low voice.

"Shhhhh," her hand reached to cover his mouth, but he grabbed her wrist.

"We do this now," he hissed. "I will wed you here and you will come to live with me in the palace."

"But your father..." she started.

"My father will grow to understand," he said. "He has to." He stood up and pulled her up with him.

Her face flushed as she realized the enormity of the situation as well as the mere embarrassment. Her room was a mess and above that it was very small. Her entire house must have looked like a crap hole to him.

Yet here she was, Silivren Silverbranch, about to be married to a Prince, who stood majestic and beautiful, very well clothed, in her drab little room. Her hair was mussed from sleep and she wore a thin white dress. What a sight they made...

"Silivren Silverbranch, by the Valar, I grant thee this ring that solidifies our eternal bond of love and marriage," he said as he slipped the silver ring on her finger.

"Is that what they really say?" she smiled.

"I don't know," he said. "I made it up." Both burst into quiet laughter.

She then walked over to her dresser and grabbed a silver ring.

"Legolas Greenleaf, by the Valar, I grant thee this ring that solidifies out eternal bond of love and marriage," she said and slid it onto his finger. It fit perfectly.

She smiled and embraced him, but their happiness was shattered as Asret exploded onto the scene. Both looked over to see him in the doorway.

"How dare you!" he growled. "How dare you do this in my very house!" He started to approach them when Silivren moved in front of him.

"No, Ada," she said. "I will not let you hurt him." Yet all of a sudden Legolas grabbed her and pushed him and herself out through the window. Landing in the soft grass, he picked her up and ran to his horse, galloping away as soon as they both mounted.

Hair and tears streaming, Silivren leaned back into him and sighed. When they arrived at the palace, he took her to the maid's quarters and made them prepare her for his father.

She was given a beautiful dark blue dress to wear as well as matching shoes. They had also made her hair so that several ribbons entangled delicately with her dark tresses. Yet she refused make-up. She did not want to seem fake.

When she was brought to Legolas, she looked like she was in a daze. His eyes widened at her beauty and his arms encircled her waist.

His fingers stroked the side of her face as he saw the worried expression in her eyes.

"This is happening so fast, Legolas," she whispered. "This.....this is just....insane."

"Worry not, my love, tonight your worries will lay in my bed," he said huskily and kissed her with the utmost care. Taking her arm, he led her down to royal hall where his father sat upon his throne.

"Who have you brought to me, Legolas?" the King said looking up. His expression darkened as he recognized her. "Did I not tell you to stay away from my son?"

"I brought her here, Father," Legolas said. "I beg of you to allow me to have this happiness. As your son and heir, I beg of you to accept our marriage."

"Your marriage?" the Mirkwood King boomed. "Your marriage which I did not witness nor bless?!"

"But Ada-" Legolas began.

"You will take her out of my sight at this moment Legolas, lest I let the guards tend to her," he said coldly. Silivren gasped and Legolas squeezed her hand.

Without hesitation, he led her out of the room and towards the stables.

"I was afraid this would happen," he sighed. "Now get on."

"What?" she looked at him in shock. Breathing a frustrated sigh, he grabbed her, ignoring her protests, and set her on his horse, then mounted behind her and set off at a full gallop.

"Legolas, where are we going?" she asked, but he did not pay attention. His jaw was set and his eyes cold and expressionless.

They rode for hours non-stop until finally the horse slowed and they stopped at a small clearing. He jumped off and staggered to the side, vomiting. Silivren gasped and moving off the horse, was beside him, rubbing his back and saying comforting words.

"I have failed you," he said, eyes tearing. She could feel the agony in his heart and mourned with him.

"No, Legolas," she whispered to him, "You have not failed me. We are in love and someday.....someday they will understand. For now, together, you and I, as husband and wife, will help each other and support each other through thick and thin." Legolas lovingly stroked her cheek.

"I married the strongest elleth in the land," he laughed softly, "Any other would have left me by now."

"I will be at your side no matter what," she embraced him and he took her in his arms.

"I have brought some money with me," Legolas said, standing up. "Come, we will go into town and have a hot meal and a room."

They rode into a small human town and stopped at the inn. It was not what Legolas was used to, but Silivren found it cozy and reassured him. They ate dinner quietly and then Legolas ordered them wine.

"To our marriage," he rose his goblet and Silivren did the same.

"To our marriage."

"Some wedding feast," he sighed.

"It was delicious," Silivren smiled. "Although the potatoes were a bit undercooked and the meat didn't taste quite right." Both burst into quiet laughter. Grabbing her hand, Legolas led her up the stairs and to their room. Lighting a fire, he watched as she brushed her hair at the wooden vanity.

He then moved to the bed and fell on his back, preparing to fall asleep and then moving over so that she could do so as well. Yet, instead he felt her weight on top of him and his eyes flew open.

"Think you can get away from me that easy?" she grinned, leaning down to kiss him passionately. Her tongue slipped in his mouth and he responded with his own, but stopped her as she reached down to unbutton his pants.

"Silivren as much as I would love to," he said softly, ".......but not in a hotel room. You deserve so much more." She laughed.

"I already have more than I could ask for," she purred. "Now kiss me." Smiling, he complied and she took off his tunic, revealing the well-toned muscles underneath. Unbuttoning his pants, she quickly straddled his stomach, but once again he stopped her.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked. "That is a somewhat more advanced position."

"Of course I know what I am doing," she scoffed and then the smile on her face was wiped off as she realized that she didn't. Laughing, he flipped her onto her back and claimed her mouth once more. With one swift movement, her dress was off and she was in her undergarments, her face flushed from the sudden exposure.

"Do not be embarrassed," he whispered to her, "You're beautiful."

Getting some courage, she moved his pants off and took in his nude form on top of her. As his hands roamed her body, she arched into him, her skin on fire. Finally taking off the rest of her undergarments, she felt bolder as his eyes watched her in pure lust and desire.

His lips traveled down her neck and finally latched onto one of her nipples. Arching into him, she moaned grabbed the pillow underneath her head. His tongue moved to the other nipple, leaving a trail of wetness between both breasts. Descending down her body, she screamed out in ecstasy as his tongue probed her inner depths. Slowly, he moved away and she whimpered in protest.

"Hey.....," she pouted at him.

"Shhh," he hushed her, stroking her hair lovingly. "This is only the beginning."

His fingers probed her until she writhed uncontrollably and begged for release. Smiling, he wedged her legs apart and slowly entered her. A sharp intake of breath came from her and then she sighed as he embedded himself to the hilt. Moving back slowly, he thrust again, smoothly, flawlessly until she started to respond and was soon crying out his name. Trying to control himself, he closed his eyes and waited for her release. It came quickly with her nails clawing at his back and then he too came to his own end, shaking and calling out her name.

Breathing hard, he leaned his forehead onto hers.

"Wow," she breathed and then kissed him. "Let's do that again!"

"No, meleth," said Legolas, exhausted. "Let us sleep. You have worn me out." She pouted but complied.

* * *

The next few months were filled with adventure as they rode through the forest of Mirkwood. Bathing in rivers and sleeping by campfires, singing songs, and star gazing, making love any way, anywhere, any time. Life was perfect, until someone unexpected showed up at their campsite.

Legolas slept quietly next to Silivren, who lay wide awake staring at the sunlight peaking through the tree tops. It was almost dawn, yet she could not sleep. Her thoughts plagued her and she felt uneasy somehow. She had told Legolas about it, but he merely said it was homesickness and that she would eventually forget. But did she want to?

At that moment, her thoughts were interrupted by hooded figure suddenly appearing out of nowhere only a few feet from where they slept. Gasping, Silivren shook Legolas, but he merely groaned and turned over. Looking around for his sword, she did not see it anywhere. The figure continued to stand there, hood raised.

Standing up, she managed to find her voice and ask, "Who are you?"

"I thought you'd never ask," a familiar voice said and the figure removed its hood. Silivren's mother stood with tears in her eyes and Silivren ran to her and embraced her. "My child, how I have missed you."

"Oh mother, I'm sorry," Silivren whispered through her own tears.

"I wanted to see you," her mother said, pulling away. She touched her hand to Silivren's face, wiping her tears. She glanced past Silivern. "That is your husband."

Both started to laugh through their tears.

"To think you married the Prince of Mirkwood," her mother laughed and then took one of Silivren's hands into her own and led her towards Legolas, taking his hand as he continued to sleep.

"By the Valar, I send my blessings towards this marriage and may it eternally thrive," her mother said and then looked to Silivern. "Now it is official. You have my blessings, Silivern. Yet I must warn you, be very careful. One wrong move and-"

Silivern bolted out of her sleep as Legolas shook her awake. She sat up suddenly, looking around frantically.

"Where is my mother?" she looked at him confused.

"Your mother?" he asked, more confused than her. "When was your mother here?" Silivern slumped back.

"Then it was as I feared," she sighed. "Nothing but a dream."

"What happened?" asked Legolas, "What did she say?"

"She blessed our marriage and she warned me to be careful," Silivern answered. "One wrong move and..." She trailed off.

"And what?" he asked.

"I don't know," she looked at him angrily. "You woke me up!"

"Well, if it was anything of importance, she would have told you sooner, right?" he laughed and then grabbed her and picked her up. "Come, we are going for a swim."

* * *

They had no choice but to ride into town once more. They wanted to pick up some canisters so that they could store food. They meant to go in and then leave, yet things did not go as planned.

For as they were leaving the shop, they were stopped by a group of burly men. Legolas glared at them. Some backed off, some only grew angrier.

"Well, well, well," one of the man spit, "Look what we 'ave 'ere. Two elves trespassing on man's soil."

"I reckon they ought to be dealt with properly," the other said. They closed in on them, yet Legolas was ready, he got rid of the other two effortlessly, and then smote the other one down as well, yet he did not see the silver dagger that the last man held and as the burly man fell against him, he sunk his dagger into the flesh of the Prince of Mirkwood, barely missing his heart. Legolas cried out in pain and fell beneath the man. Silivern, pushed to the side ran to him and seeing the wound in his chest, screamed for help, yet no one came. Cursing and crying, she managed to stop the bleeding somewhat and then somehow pulled him onto Arad. Mounting behind him, they took off at full speed.

They rode for days non-stop, Legolas slipping in and out of consciousness, barely hanging on. Yet finally they arrived at their destination and Silivern caught her fear and shoved it back down inside. Riding through the gates as they closed behind her, a score of elves snatched the both of them, practically dragging them to the Great Hall before the King.

Thranduil sat upon his throne, face grave and fingers splayed and touching. He looked down in disgust at Silivern.

"You have brought me my son, dead?" his voice drawled.

"No, but he needs help," she said, a panic in her voice. "Please, if you don't heal him soon, he'll......"

The King put up his hand to silence her.

"I will help him," he said, eyes looking from the unconscious Legolas to the tearful Silivern. "On one condition."

"Anything," she whispered.

"You will break your marriage," he said sharply, "You will give me your ring and you will swear to never return here nor to ever speak to my son ever again. You will pretend that you no longer love him, not that I believe you ever did in the first place. You will swear to me to do all of these things and then and only then will I send him to my healers."

Silivern whimpered and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, your Majesty," she cried.

"Time is running out for him, Silverbranch," he said, staring at her," Decide now."

* * *

A/N: All who watched the movie know what's going to happen, but don't give it away for other peeps. Thanks :-). And thank you all for reviewing! 

MAD: First off, I would like to thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you're liking it and yes, it would be weird to see Devdas as an LOTR fanfic. Plus, that movie has such a great soundtrack that it would be a shame to post it without the singing and the dancing and Ashwariya Rai and Sharuk Khan (swoons) and Madhuri Dixit. As for where I am from, I am really sorry, but I'm trying to keep a low profile just in case you're someone I know. Also, I find that the less you know about an author, the less bias you have towards them and I just want to be Mesopotamia, plain and simple, and not have to be judged by who I am or where I come from. I'm not trying to be mysterious or anything like that, but I have my reasons for being on the down low and they're good ones, I assure you. : ) Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.


	13. THIRTEEN

A/N: You have the right to butcher me and sacrifice me in the name of Orlando Bloom. Sorry to all but I have had some really bad writer's block. This is nearing the end of the story. About one or two more chapters left. This story wasn't very popular anyways, but for those who enjoyed it, I am truly glad of you all. Sorry to keep you waiting.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"No, but he needs help," she said, a panic in her voice. "Please, if you don't heal him soon, he'll......"_

_The King put up his hand to silence her._

_"I will help him," he said, eyes looking from the unconscious Legolas to the tearful Silivern. "On one condition."_

_"Anything," she whispered._

_"You will break your marriage," he said sharply, "You will give me your ring and you will swear to never return here nor to ever speak to my son ever again. You will pretend that you no longer love him, not that I believe you ever did in the first place. You will swear to me to do all of these things and then and only then will I send him to my healers."_

_Silivern whimpered and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, your Majesty," she cried._

_"Time is running out for him, Silverbranch," he said, staring at her," Decide now."_

She looked at Legolas once more. He was barely breathing and he was so very very pale. Unnaturally pale.

Tears rolled down her face as she walked towards the King. Two guards parted as she came forward and bowed before him. Slipping off her ring, she held it to her heart and then stared at it as it glinted at her in her trembling hand. And within a second, it had disappeared and was now in the hand of the King, who smiled cruelly at her.

"Remember our agreement," he said and then motioned for her to leave.

"Please," Silivren pleaded. "Do not do this to us."

"Guards," the King growled. Two guards ran forward and grabbed her, pulling her out of the great room while she fought them and screamed and pleaded.

"I am doing this for my son," he called after her. "I do not wish to see our lineage broken because of you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her elbow banged painfully against the pavement. The guards turned and left wordlessly. Still crying, she forced herself to stand up and started to walk into the forest, towards her father's home. For where else could she go? She could never see Legolas again. She had promised the King.

And she felt that her life had ended at the feet of the King of Mirkwood, when he took the ring from her and banished her from his son's sight forever. Pain wracked through her body. She was exhausted, mentally and physically. Could love really be so painful? She now knew why people did these types of things that had once seemed silly to her.

She had heard the old songs and poems and she had laughed at them. She had mocked the elves in legend. She mocked their heartbreak, their love, their pain, their tears. She had mocked the ones who faded and the ones who left, the ones who committed suicide. For was love really worth all of this? She realized now that she was a fool to laugh. The Valar had repaid her laughter with tears. And she laughed no more for she understood the elves in the legends. She felt what they felt and now, she wondered what would become of her.

Treading through the woods, it took her a day's walk before she reached the village and then collapsed from exhaustion, her fellow elves rushing to her aid.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Opening her eyes, she murmured absently in the warmth of a bed.

"Legolas," she whispered and felt someone grab hold of her hand. She smiled. She was with him again. None of it happened. It was all a dream.

"Wake up Silivren," a familiar voice said softly. Her mother's voice.

Silivren's eyes flew wide open. It was no dream after all. Legolas disappeared forever from her life. The pain struck her and she closed her eyes, fighting the tears.

"I'm sorry, nana _mother_" she whispered to her mother. "I'm sorry for the shame I caused you."

"There is no shame in love," her mother caressed her cheek lovingly. "Anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool."

"Then I am a fool," a single tear rolled down Silivren's cheek. "What was I thinking? The Prince of Mirkwood? I was crazy...I was......"

"I must remind you that it was the King who rejected you, not the Prince," her mother smiled.

"But now I can't ever see him again," Silivren cried. Her mother's eyes averted.

"I know," she sighed.

"What?"Silivren sat up. "How do you know?"

"A messenger from the King arrived this morning after they found you," her mother said softly. "The King has declared that you are no longer allowed to be near him nor can you go to the same school. If you talk to him, there will be.....great consequences to your actions. But your father and I have arranged something so that this cannot happen."

"What?" Silivren's eyes widened.

"We are arranging your marriage with Hanesh of Imladris," her mother said quickly before Silivren could object. "He is a very respectable edhel and he will take good care of you. He is handsome, wealthy, and has many dealings with Lady Galadriel so you will be traveling to Lothlorien quite often. You are leaving in a month to wed him. We will not be coming with you."

"How could you?" she whispered. "How could you do this to me?" She tore her hand away and bolted out of bed. Opening the door, she stopped. Her father stood in the doorway, angry eyes turned on Silivren.

"You have no choice in this matter," he growled and then grabbed her arm harshly, making her cry out. "And if you ever try anything like that again, you can die on my doorstep for all I care."

The door then slammed in her face, locking her in her room.

Her mother's gentle hands led her back to bed where she curled up and sobbed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Four days had passed before Legolas Greenleaf opened his eyes and spoke the name of his lady.

Yet the lady in question was not here. Instead healers and guards surrounded him. He saw advisors and his father out of the corner of his eye. They scowled as her name escaped his lips.

"Where is she?" he demanded, sitting up and then falling back down again in sudden pain. Healers rushed towards him with herbs. He felt weak and dizzy, a feeling he had never experienced.

"She has left you," his father spoke quietly. "I am sorry, my son. She is to wed another. She has apparently been with him for quite sometime."

"You're lying!" Legolas spat. King Thranduil looked at his advisors sadly. Legolas' eyes narrowed and then softened. "Who is he?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"Hanesh of Imladris," the King replied, putting a gentle hand on his sons' hand. "Some distant cousin of Lord Elrond. Made quite a name for himself with the dealings that he had with Lothlorien and Lady Galadriel. She will be very happy, I assure you."

"I don't understand," he said. "We were so in love. Those men, I can barely remember what happened, but the last thing I saw was her face. And she was crying for me."

"You know love means nothing to peasantry," the King scoffed. "They pretend to know what it is, yet they cannot truly feel or comprehend it."

"Then are you peasantry as well?" Legolas growled, fiery blue eyes turned on his father in rage. "She loves me!"

The advisors all looked at each other and the King and shook their heads.

"My son," Thranduil sighed. "If she loves you, then why is she betrothed to another?"

"Prove it to me!" Legolas cried, sitting up again and ignoring the pain shooting up his body. "Let me speak with her!"

Thranduil's eyes darkened. "If you wish to speak to her, then do it. I think you will find yourself disappointed." He started to walk out and then stopped.

"Oh yes and she did stop by to give you something," the King smiled. Legolas stared at him suspiciously. The King handed him a small wooden box and left the room silently. The advisors followed him.

Slowly and reluctantly, Legolas opened the box to reveal the ring that he had given to Silivren.


End file.
